


I Dream Of Loki

by bengalgurl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengalgurl/pseuds/bengalgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avenger, never expected to find love in the form of a dark haired, arrogant Norse god. Loki never expected to fall in love with a mortal with a thing for bows and arrows. Its funny how things work out sometimes... (slash, mpreg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Summary- After having strange dreams about a man, well god, he's never heard of, Clint decides to attempt to befriend him. What he keeps to himself is that in his strange dreams, his new friend, Loki, had led an attack on the Avengers. It's an AU story in that yes everything from Thor did happen but instead of partnering with Thanos and the Chitauri, Loki ends up on Earth teaching classes. I've never done a m-preg story and wanted to try my hand at one so just a fair warning, this story is slash and m-preg._

**_I Dream Of Loki_ **

**_Chapter 1: Of Alternate Realities_ **

"Mommy!" I'm faintly aware of Roman crying and trying to stop the bleeding on my shoulder. I brush away his tears.

"Listen, you need to get out of here.

"NO-"

"Yes! I'm too badly injured to go with you but you're smart Roman, you know how to take care of yourself." The gunfire won't stop. Can't they give me a break? A box near Roman's head explodes. I pull him down. "Get out of here! Now!" I watch him wipe his tears away. He's only five, almost six yet he's so mature for his age. He doesn't get that from me. I kiss his forehead. "I love you." I wish he didn't look so much like Dad. "Get out of here and find Aunt Tasha." I give him a little push but he doesn't budge. I know that look in his eyes. Damn it. The gunfire has long since stopped. Worried, I reach for him but someone else beats me. One of the idiots I'd been after. He laughs as he lifts Roman into the air. When I attempt to move, I get a boot on my shoulder from another goon. I count at least ten guns pointed at me.

"After we kill you, your boy will get us very hefty ransom. You should've just paid it in the first place. Now look at you." I can tell he's Russian. "Everyone who goes after the Avengers does it wrong. It's this boy who's the heart of the team. He looks like you." To Roman he says, "Now boy if you are good maybe I won't kill you." More laughter. I open my mouth to speak but blood comes out. Roman keeps his poker face on though I can tell he's worried.

"My Dad's gonna kill you for this," My little boy states. I lean my head against the box. It's getting harder to breathe.

"He's your father," The man gestures to me. "No he's not. He's my mom." By now Roman has been placed onto his feet again. At this latest statement, the group laughs hysterically. Glad they think my son's a comedian. "Okay boy, I'll bite." The man wipes tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. He crouches with hands on his knees. My vision is getting blurry. "If the famous Hawkeye is your mother then who is your father? The Widow? Scarlet Witch?" Roman grins.

"Nope. He is." Before the man can turn around, his neck is broken. My eyes finally close before I can make out the figure. There's shouts of panic and gunfire. "Mommy! Don't go! I prayed to Dad like I did to Uncle Thor that one time! You have to stay with us…please." I feel his hands shaking me but I can't open my eyes.

"Roman…"

"My little bird," A familiar voice whispers as I'm gently lifted. That must've been some prayer for him to respond. Too bad he didn't get here sooner.

~Some Years Ago~

I'd like to think of myself as a pretty open guy. Hell, I have to be after all I've seen with the Avengers. So when Bruce suggests I see a shrink for my strange dreams I hesitantly agree. That is until Tony walks into the training room. I had been practicing my archery as we chatted. In fact I have an arrow ready to fly when Tony says, "Parallel universe." The arrow misses the bulls eye.

"Damn it Tony!" I sigh. "Hey! You can shoot arrows with your eyes closed and A.I.M goons shooting at you. Not my fault your concentration was off." He takes an offered donut from Bruce who bought a box earlier.

"Wait, how did you know what we're talking about?" Bruce asks him. Tony shrugs. "Had JARVIS tell me what you two were gossiping about. Disappointed that it was only Birdman's dreams and not the latest prank on Cap." Me and Tony have gained a reputation as pranksters on the team. The stuff we pulled on the rookie, Sam Wilson, should be put into a hall of fame of some sort.

"It sounds like everything is the same in this alternate reality except Thor's brother, who he never even mentioned to us, is the one who led the Chitauri here." To be more specific this never mentioned brother, Loki, left Asgard to form an alliance with the Chitauri. He was defeated and, along with the cube, was taken back there to face his punishment. The problem with this is that it never happened that way. Yes the Chitauri invaded and yes we stopped them but they were led by a hooded figure who kept talking about bringing death to the planet for his master. He gained access to the cube and forced Dr. Selvig, a friend of Thor's to make a portal to bring through the rest of his master's army. When the tide of the battle turned, he managed to escape. To this day we still don't know who his master was. In my dreams, Loki used mind control on myself and Dr. Selvig.

"Parallel universe? Really Tony?" I snort in disbelief and prepare another arrow.

"Hear me out. I've been looking into this stuff recently. I need something to do at these board meetings." Bruce chuckles. "For some reason Loki of this universe didn't make an agreement with the Chitauri but the other one did."

"But why would I dream about it?"

"Now there's a good question. Maybe the you in this other universe was so affected by what he saw that it has bled through to you. How long has this been going on?"

"Started a few days after we beat them."

"You're not sharing something Birdman, what is it?" Tony and Bruce are now carefully watching me so I lower the bow. "It bothers me."

"What?"

"Seeing Thor's brother like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though I was under mind control, I could still see he wasn't all there, that he was dealing with his own demons. He needed someone to care. Listen to me, I sound like an idiot."

"No you don't," Bruce interjects. "Keep talking." I fold my arms and begin pacing.

"I think the me in the other world felt sorry for him but…Jesus…." I stop pacing to look at my friends. "I want to find him. What if the Loki here is on the verge of doing something crazy like the other one and simply needs someone to talk to. What if I can stop him from going down the path he chose in this other reality?"

"You're serious," Tony states. I nod.

"I just…I've been there. I had a rough childhood and wish there'd been someone I could've gone to. It was always me and my brother. Loki doesn't even have that anymore."

"He and Thor aren't talking?"

"In the other universe Loki resented him and wanted Odin's approval."

"Sounds like the Thor here." It didn't happen often but every once in a while Thor would discuss his relationship with his father. Though Odin had ended Thor's exile and allowed him home, Thor still believed Odin didn't think he was good enough to rule Asgard one day.

"Speaking of our resident god, JARVIS where's Thor?"

"In the living room sir, playing the PlayStation."

"Figures. Look Clint if you're serious about this then you'll need to talk to Thor. Tell him everything. Maybe he knows where Loki is and can help you get to him. I wanna go though."

"So do I," Bruce adds. I run a hand through my hair. "Well then I should get started before I have second thoughts."

~Five hours later~

So things sometimes don't work out how you expect. Before I could talk to Thor, Cap announced the team was needed. We ended up lending a helping hand to the Fantastic Four. After everything had calmed down, I decided to head out for a bit before Bruce or Tony could stop me. I stopped by my place first to clean up then went to my favorite bar.

"Hey Clint!" Came the greetings when I walked in. I waved to a few, chatted with a couple others before finally finding a place at the bar. That had been a few hours ago and I'm still here. Well not at the bar now but playing pool. My phone vibrates for what feels like the millionth time. Tony again, I roll my eyes and continue with my game. Someone brings me another beer. I'm in the process of trying not to spit it out at a joke this guy is telling when there's a commotion from the front. Two girls arguing with a guy in between them.

"Looks like Daphne finally found out about Josh's mistress," I say. It's well known in the bar that Josh was cheating on his girlfriend of two years but no one wanted to tell her.

"Who's the tall guy with her?" An older man in a biker jacket, Joe, asks. Sure enough a tall, pale man with dark hair that almost touches his shoulders is tugging on Daphne and whispering to her. It's enough to calm her down a little. "Looks kinda prissy." The man with Daphne wears dark glasses, a dark green long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"Maybe Daph found someone else and just wanted to throw it in Josh's face," A woman named Alissa adds. "I think he's sexy."

"You would," I grin, about to return to my game when the man with Daphne sees me and I realize I'm looking at Loki, Thor's brother. HOLY SHIT! What are the fucking chances?! My eyes widen. Loki smirks at me.

"Clint? What's wrong?" Alissa and the others are watching me with concern.

"What? Nothing! I'm fine. Let's finish the game." I find myself unable to approach the very man I'd been worried about now that the opportunity has reached me. I want to finish the game. I really do except the ruckus up front gets louder.

"Now tall guy is gettin involved. Josh is really lettin him have it!" Joe pokes me but I don't want to get involved. Josh is a known hot head and he'll definitely do something stupid. For some reason whenever there's the threat of problems at the bar, I'm always the one to intervene.

"Damn it," I mumble and hand the pool stick to another friend, then begin moving towards Josh who is nose to nose with Loki. Well he would be if Loki wasn't taller than him. Loki has been calm throughout the whole exchange, even as Daphne tries getting at the side chick. Then Josh punches him. I suck in a breath. The blank look that had been on Loki's face is now replaced with an arrogant, slightly unnerving smirk and that's when I know something bad is about to happen. Before it can, I grab Josh by the arm.

"Hey let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up kid," I growl dragging him away. What an idiot.

"But that asshole-"

"Leave it!" I manage to get Josh outside and calmed down. Eventually his girlfriend shows up. They trade words but make up in the end. The two walk off together after thanking me. I stand outside a bit longer debating whether I should return to finish the pool game or call up Thor to challenge him at Mario Kart.

"Wonderfully handled," A smooth voice says from beside me. I glance over to see Loki.

"Were you who she was cheating with?"

"Hardly. I'm her professor and was helping her with an assignment when a friend of hers called about her boyfriend. I came along to make sure she did nothing stupid." He's a professor? Seriously? As if reading my mind Loki smirks. "Is there something wrong with my profession?"

"What? No! No way. Just don't look like one."

"Really? And what do I look like?" Is he flirting with me? I cough and cross my arms. Loki laughs, obviously amused with my discomfort. "Do all the Avengers frequent this location?"

"No. It's my-wait how'd you know I'm an Avenger?"

"Is that a serious question? This entire city knows who you are. The mansion doesn't help."

"That was Tony's idea." I had been against a house in the city where any bad guy could show up. There was nothing wrong with the tower. I'd eventually caved when I became the only one against it. The first day there I'd taped a sign on the door that said 'If you're here to kill the Avengers, knock twice'. Tony thought it hilarious, Steve not so much.

"You know who I am, so who are you?"

"Loki Laufeyson."

"Unique name."

"That it is." The way Loki watches me, causes me to think Loki is waiting for the questions about himself and Thor but I don't. Instead I flag down a cab.

"Well professor, hungry? I know this great pizza place." Loki studies me a bit before finally giving a nod. The cab ride is short and the whole time I'm worried I've made a mistake. Still this Loki seems different than the one from my dreams.

"You obviously know who I am so why haven't you asked about my relationship with Thor?" His question comes as we're heading inside.

"Because it's none of my business." I leave out the part where Thor hasn't told me anything about him and I only know who he is from the dreams. A strange smile appears on his face. "I think we'll get along wonderfully little bird." God, that's worse than whatever Tony calls me. I simply sigh and lead him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a note- I did not make up the term 'Hawkguy'. That comes from the amazing comic by Matt Fraction._  

**_I Dream Of Loki_ **

**_Chapter 2: In Which Clint Develops A Crush_ **

It's quiet at the mansion. Great for thinking which is what I'm doing while stirring sugar into my coffee. Last night after pizza, Loki and I parted ways. It was pretty nice actually. He talked about his classes and how of all mortals, he despises college kids the most. He was much friendlier than I expected. I intended to tell him of the dreams I had of another version of him but I never got around to it. By the time we paid for the check it had completely slipped my mind. Before getting into his cab, he thanked me, for what I don't know, and said he'd see me again. Which is strange now that I think about it. I never told him my address and I highly doubt he'd stop by the mansion with the risk of Thor being around.

"Birdman where were you last night? You missed Sam and I trying to get Steve drunk," Tony says walking into the room looking like he never went to bed. Probably spent the night in his workshop. He sits at the kitchen island and I slide him a cup of coffee.

"Found Loki."

"Where? When?" Quickly I tell him of last night. He raises an eyebrow when I tell him of Loki's profession. Raises it further still when I describe going out for pizza. "So it was a date then."

"No!"

"Sounds like a date."

"Well it wasn't. We just went for something to eat."

"Did you both pay?"

"He did."

"It was a date." As I'm about to tell Tony what he can do with his whole date thing, in walks Thor still half sleep. He sits next to Tony. I give him the whole pot of coffee. He downs it without a word as Tony and I watch in amazement.

"How can you do that?" I ask him. Even though I've seen him do this too many times to count, it still surprises me. He grins, wipes his mouth and belches in response. Tony scoots his seat over a bit.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"We had that yesterday Thor."

"Yes but I only eat Clint's. They taste the best." I'm already getting out the stuff I'll need when Natasha comes in.

"Who drank all the coffee?"

"I can fix more," Thor offers.

"NO!" The three of us shout.

"I mean, its fine. I can do it," Natasha smiles to reassure him. The last time Thor made tried to make coffee, he nearly destroyed the kitchen. Eventually Steve and Bruce join us. They sit at the table reading the newspaper. Tony's discussing his newest Iron Man model when Sam storms in only wearing a towel. Sam Wilson aka the Falcon, has only been with us a few months. He helped Cap during that whole Winter Soldier thing and had been around so much that we just offered him a spot. He's worked out pretty well so far. "Okay who did it?" He looks at Tony then me. "It was one of you two!"

"What did they do?" Steve puts his paper down.

"Mixed what smells like honey with my body wash! I thought we agreed no more pranks!"

"We did." Tony nods. "And we had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was the company. Did you read the list of ingredients?" For a moment Sam considers it. He lifts the container to read the label then scratches his head.

"I swear it said nothing about honey when I bought it. Sorry guys."

"No problem. We all make mistakes."

"Save me some pancakes." Once Sam is clearly gone, Steve sighs and looks at Tony.

"Tony…"

"So I messed with the body wash."

"And?"

"And maybe had a new label made. Hey at least it's not what Clint originally wanted to do."

"Which was?" I hate that look from Steve. Makes me feel like a kid who's in trouble. I mumble something while giving Thor his pancakes.

"What was that?"

"I said I was going to fill his bed with snakes."

"Jesus!" Steve shakes his head as Tony and Bruce laugh.

"They wouldn't have been venomous. Thor not the whole bottle!" He's poured almost all the syrup onto his plate and gives me a look that says 'What did I do wrong?'

After breakfast, Steve and I head to the training room to box. He's much better at it than I am since I only recently started. I'm not sure how long we're down there but eventually we take a break. When he goes up to take a shower, I stay where I am against the wall trying to catch my breath. "Sir," Jarvis says. "Ms. Romanoff wants the cupcakes she left at your apartment two days ago."

"Yeah? Well tell her to get 'em herself." There's a pause then he's back.

"She has responded with, 'I have to meet with Fury. So get them for me, please.'" Natasha only uses that word on me when it comes to her cupcakes. She's addicted.

"Alright."

"Very good sir." I pack a quick bag of things I need to take home and with a wave to Bruce, who's immersed in a scientific journal, I leave. My apartment building is in a shady area but I can't bring myself to abandon it. Mrs. Jones is out walking her dog that looks like it's near death.

"Clint sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Juniper though could use a vet visit."

"Oh she's near death for sure so I'm just trying to make life a bit more comfortable for her." She gives Juniper a pat on the head. "And I know who's been paying her bill." She smiles at me. Mrs. Jones can barely afford rent on her fixed income. She'd mentioned once how expensive it is for Juniper to go to the vet since on top of being older she's also sickly. So I visited the office and told them to send me the bill whenever she goes but not to let Mrs. Jones know about it.

"How'd you find out?"

"I have my ways." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You're an angel Clint and one day you'll find someone who's worthy of that. Oh and by the way," She says beginning to walk away. "Why didn't you tell me about that handsome man friend of yours?" I frown at that.

"Who?"

"I forget his name but he's so nice. He's waiting upstairs for you." Without further explanation she walks off, humming to herself. It can't be any of the Avengers. They were all at the house when I left. I race into the building taking the steps two at a time. Maybe it's my brother….no Barney would've called first. Besides I think he's undercover for the FBI right now. I make it to the fourth floor to see my door slightly open. I pull the knife I always keep in my bag out and head quietly to the door. Easing down the hallway, I hear someone shuffling papers from the living room. Peering around the corner I see Loki sitting on my couch going through a stack of papers. He glances up at me then goes back to reading.

"Damn it Loki! How the hell did you get in here? Wait…how the hell do you know where I live?"

"You need to change your locks. It was surprisingly easy. As for knowing where you live…" He pulls out my license from his pocket and sets it on the coffee table. When did he get that? "Last night while you were arguing with that man over who would win the World Series this year."

"You're good." He smiles at my compliment. He has an amazing smile. Wait…what?! Get it together Barton! "What're you doing here anyway?"

"It's Sunday. I was bored," He answers as if that explains everything. I drop my bag on the floor and head back down the hall to the kitchen. Tasha's cupcakes are in the fridge but not much else. I need to go shopping but whenever I run out of food I just go to the mansion because Tony keeps it stocked.

"I thought about cleaning that out but I was terrified of what I might find," Loki says from the doorway.

"Want a cupcake?" I'm already taking one out, knowing I might not live to see tomorrow. Loki raises an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no."

"Shouldn't you be doing Avenger related things?"

"We have plenty of down time. Usually if we do I end up on a mission for SHIELD but I have a couple weeks off. You never did tell me why you're a professor." Loki shrugs. "I found upon visiting a classroom that I already knew everything they were teaching so if they could do it why not I? So I took up Ancient Literature and Philosophy. Have I told you how I despise university students the most?" I laugh.

"Several times." Without warning he walks over to me. I clam up as a finger brushes over my lips. When he pulls it away, there's frosting on it. My mouth nearly drops open when he licks it off.

"Not bad," He mumbles before leaving the kitchen. What the hell was that about! I follow him out only to see him return to his seat on the couch as if nothing just happened. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, I leave him to look over his students' papers while I  attempt to clean up. I irritate him enough for him to tell me to just sit on the couch until he's finished. I'm not even sure why I listen but I do but gets boring fast. He won't let me turn on the TV either. Finally I sigh dramatically and move my legs to rest on his lap. "If you value your legs you will remove them now," He practically growls.

"You're the one who's making me sit here, in my OWN house! So fuck you."

"If you're going to act like a child then fine, I'll allow you to help me."

"But I don't want to. I just wanna watch TV!" Loki hands me a stack of papers. Grumbling, I accept them. He explains what he's looking for in each one. I've haven't been looking through my first paper five minutes when I realize my shoes are missing and my feet are still in Loki's lap. "You're fast."

"I know," I'm rewarded with another smile. He's flirting with me, this isn't all in my head. "Tell me about your family."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather not discuss mine."

"Dad was a drunkard who regularly beat on mom. My brother has looked out for me ever since I can remember. He was always there whenever Dad got upset. Sometimes he took the beating for me." Why did I share something so personal? I barely know this guy. Looking at him, I don't think he expected it either.

"Your father used to beat you?"

"My mom mostly. Sometimes my brother and me. Depended on his mood."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead." A spark of something flickers in his eyes and is gone as quickly as it appeared. "Tell me about your brother." So I do. I find myself telling all about me and Barney, his nickname by the way. How we grew up, how he protected me, where we went to school, etc. I love my brother and have always tried to be someone he'd be proud of.

"You idolize him," Loki says quietly when I finish. Of course I do. Anyone who listens to one minute of anything I have to say about him knows that. I study him as he thinks. He's healthier looking than the Loki from my dreams. Doesn't look as tired or stressed. Abruptly his attention snaps back to me. "You're studying me, why?" Still don't want to tell him the truth yet.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be quite immature?"

"At least several times a week." He rolls his eyes and returns to reading the assignments. I try keeping focused on the papers but they're extremely boring. This is something Bruce would like to do not me. I somehow manage though. On the last paper, he snatches it out my hands.

"I need to go. I'm late for a staff meeting."

"On Sunday?"

"It was the only free day we all had." He's leaving already? It doesn't feel like he was here that long. "I guess I'll see you around Professor."

"That you will little bird." As he walks past me on the couch, he runs a hand through my hair. My scalp still tingles from his touch ten minutes later. I decide to bury the questions over my sexuality and take Tasha her cupcakes before she hunts me down.

~

"I'm on vacation."

"Says who?"

"Fury."

"Well I'm just getting back from the Helicarrier. I could use one. The mess I had to deal with over there…anyway I'll stop by later."

"Alright." I hang up and continue with what I was doing before Tasha called, watching the neighborhood from the roof. I love high places. Even at the mansion I prefer sitting on the arm of the couch or the counter. I watch the people moving about, going from place to place. The drug dealer on the corner, I'll deal with him later, to the kids heading off to school. School. Loki would probably be teaching his class now. I look down at my watch. 9:00am. I wonder what he'd be like teaching. The idea hits me to go see for myself but I have no clue as to where he's teaching. Quickly I dial Tony.

"What can I do for you Hawkguy?"

"Already moved on from Birdman I see."

"Like this one better."

"I need you to look up where Loki Laufeyson is teaching."

"Why?"

"Stop being nosy. Can you do it or not?"

"Of course I can. He's in a college right?"

"Yeah. Do you need more info?"

"Nope. Give me thirty minutes. Got the board giving me dirty looks for answering my phone during our meeting. Gotta go." Tony ends the call before I can say anything else. I head back to my apartment to spend the time playing Call of Duty with what sounds like a bunch of thirteen year olds who should be in school themselves. I've just been blown to Asgard when my phone goes off. Tony's sent the name and location of Loki's school. I text him my thanks then head out. It's not far from me so I walk. I even manage to scare the hell out of the drug dealer on the way. The closer I get the more nervous I feel. I hadn't planned on what I'd actually do once I get there. Stop freaking out Barton. A few people at the bus stop I pass give me strange looks. Maybe I said that part out loud. When I finally get to the college, St. Benedict University, I have to ask a student about Professor Laufeyson. He sends me to a large brick building. Inside I follow a group of students, who I hear chatting about how amazing Professor Laufeyson is, to the classroom. Loki isn't paying attention to the doorway, instead he's going over something on his computer. Which is how I manage to sneak in without him noticing me. I take a seat in the back of the class, hoping I blend in.

"You new? Never seen you here before," A kid in a Yankees jersey asks. I nearly puke, can't stand the Yankees.

"Uh yeah you could say that. How's the class?"

"Awesome. Professor Laufeyson is pretty popular even though he comes across as really cold at times. I personally don't get the appeal. I think it's the accent."

"Alright class, shall we begin?" Loki says. Instantly the class quiets down. For the first time I notice his hair is pulled back. I like it much better this way. Once again I push away the questions on my sexuality. I become engrossed in watching him teach. He moves around a lot and breaks the subject down so everyone understands. I never thought in a million years philosophy could be so interesting. Apparently the students think so too because I don't see one sneakily sending a text or drawing doodles. Everyone's attention is on Loki. Sexuality be damned, I'm pretty sure I have a crush on the guy. I'm so into watching him that when my Avengers ID goes off, it causes me to jump. The ID itself is about the size of a license and has a small screen which we use to communicate with each other. Loki stops mid-sentence. Every head turns to my direction. "Hawkeye we're needed!" Cap's picture has come up on the small screen. "There's a hostage situation involving suspected HYDRA agents."

"Got it Cap."

"Iron Man has your coordinates. Meet him outside." There's a flurry of excited chatter as I put the ID away.

"I was sitting next to Hawkeye!" The Yankees kid high fives his friends. Loki watches me with arms crossed. He doesn't seem happy. Fuck. Since he already seems ready to kill me, I decide to add to it by mouthing the words 'call me' as I make the gesture with my hand. A good portion of the students' eyes widen as they look from me to him. That'll give them something to gossip about. Yep. I'm sure he wants to kill me now. With a grin, I jump out the open window.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Dream Of Loki** _

**_Chapter 3: An Attraction_ **

So I'm hanging upside down. Tied up. Next to Natasha. This hasn't happened in awhile so I'm enjoying it slightly. Well I would be if a whip wasn't hitting my back. I thought this shirt was thicker.

"You still won't say who sent you?" We're being held captive by a guy in a really nice suit. SHIELD has been watching him for some time on suspicion this oil baron, Jacob Hicks, is secretly funneling money to HYDRA, an organization that the Avengers haven't dealt with yet but Steve has. For months Natasha had been undercover off and on as a flirty business woman who wanted to partner up with Hicks. Last night was supposed to have been when they signed the papers but instead he had her drink drugged. Called in off vacation for this, I'd been monitoring everything from outside. Hicks took the mic out of Tasha's ear and ordered me inside or he'd kill her. Of course I went. Which is how we ended up like this. His goon snaps the whip again. God that stings!

"Stop." Natasha says calmly.

"Oh? Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes just stop." I look at her sharply. People who don't know her say she comes off as emotionless at times. That she's a robot or something stupid like that but it's the opposite. I could tell from the way she answered that she has every intention of telling Hicks something, anything for him to stop. The key word I said is ANYTHING, which ranges from the truth to an outright lie. Usually telling the enemy what they want to hear, and you have to be good to know what you should go with, will give you the time you need to work out a plan if you haven't already so then by talking it won't matter anyway because they'll be captured. Absentmindedly I wonder why Steve wasn't called in to help with this. Before the team became official, he'd been doing SHIELD work and then after the infiltration, which took a very long time to recover from, spent a bunch of time tracking them in Europe. As Tasha talks, the big guy with the whip walks around. He pulls out a knife then presses it to my throat.

"If what you have told me is a lie, I'll have Johnson slit your friend's throat."

"It's true all of it!"

"Well I suppose I should feel flattered SHIELD is watching me so closely. I thought you two were with the FBI." He chuckles. "Since I'm going to kill you anyway I suppose it wouldn't hurt letting you in on the secret." Hicks strokes Natasha's cheek. A move that any other time would've gotten him a broken arm. "I was approached by a gentleman calling himself Baron Von Strucker. He made me a very generous offer to use some land I own all around the world. I also help him with small things when he needs it."

"Why would he choose you? What do you have that someone else doesn't?"

"Oh the land mostly. They're in…excellent locations for what he needs. Besides what I'm getting paid more than compensates. Story time is over now."

"That's all?"

"Yes. That you need to know anyway."

"Can I now?" I ask Natasha.

"Fine. You're so impatient." Finally! Johnson's grip has relaxed during Hicks' confession so I head butt him.

"Damn it!" While he's yowling in pain, I grab the knife that they missed on the inside of my pants, just below the buckle. It takes me seconds to cut myself down then to knock out Johnson. Hicks is racing towards the door so I grab the tray that held other torture instruments and fling it at his knees. Before I head towards him, I throw the knife at Natasha's rope. I then make it over to Hicks who is crawling towards the door. A boot on his back keeps him in place.

"We'll have to get you something for that," Natasha says referring to my back as she walks up.

"Is it bad?"

"Could be worse." I hand her another earpiece from my pocket. "Hicks the first thing you should've done was given as a full body search. We still would've gotten out but it would've been much harder without Clint's knife."

"That's the sad part. He got so freakin arrogant that he didn't even think of that."

"Can we talk about this? I'm innocent really! The Baron forced me into it!" He pleads.

"Shut up!" I bark at him. "The lady is trying to talk to someone."

"This Is Wido. We're ready for extraction." A pause then she answers, "Copy that. Alright,  let's get this sniveling idiot upstairs."

"I have men up there! Men who will-"The sound of glass breaking and gunfire shuts him up.

"That would be our team taking care of your men. Now get up." Once upstairs, Hicks is taken into custody. We get a couple thumbs up from the other agents. One that knows me better, remarks on my back and how it looks like I got into a fight with a cat and lost. We have such great comedians. After getting back on the Helicarrier, we debrief. I'm then sent to the doctor on duty to have the marks left by the whip taken care off because first aid on a moving helicopter isn't that great. Finally I'm allowed to leave. Natasha and I catch a ride with a few other agents headed to New York. We part ways once we land, with Natasha off to buy cupcakes. I catch a cab home. After missions for SHIELD I find it much more relaxing to stay at my apartment for a day or so instead of heading right to the mansion. I'm like a zombie as I move up the stairs, saying hello to Mrs. Jones and making small talk with the new neighbors on the second floor. The door isn't locked. Interesting. I'm too tired to care though so I open the door, dropping my bag in the hallway.

"You look awful little bird," Loki says from my couch. From the looks of it, he'd been reading.

"Yeah? Well you look…" I take another step, stumbling this time. Maybe I should've rested more before leaving. The doc did say I lost a lot of blood but I kept insisting I was fine. My head is spinning now. I start to stumble again but I'm caught this time by Loki. I haven't seen him since I jumped out of his classroom window. Right after stopping the last mission, I was called in by Fury. That was days ago. Loki must've seen the outline of the bandages through my shirt because he's lifting it up to take a better look.

"What happened?" His voice is tight, slightly angry.

"My assignment which is classified by the way." I push away from him and move towards my room with one hand on the wall the entire time.

"You sustained blood loss," He states. I don't answer. Instead once I'm in my room I flop down on my stomach. Clumsily I pull my phone out of my pocket. When I go on assignment, I leave it behind. After it boots up, messages and voice mails pop up. I set it near my pillow and watch as Loki sits on the edge of the bed.

"I may be able to help with this."

"How?"

"I keep different things from Asgard. I may have something to help heal your wounds."

"Go for it. I need sleep though so sorry if I can't stay awake."

"I'd prefer that. The ointment burns."

"Got anything to help with sleep? I'm exhausted but I can't close my eyes." Probably shouldn't have drunk all that coffee Maria offered me earlier.

"Hmmm…" Loki crouches near my head. He begins whispering, as to what I have no idea. I'm too out of it. When my eyes do close, the only thing I can think of is him.

When I wake up, I'm confused briefly as to where I am. Once my brain catches up to my body I answer the texts I have and listen to the voice mails on my phone, one from my brother and the other from an overly excited Tony about his Mark whatever number he's on now armor. After a few minutes I sit up. Memories of walking into my place come flooding back. "Loki!" I yell. No answer. There's a clear jar of green stuff on my nightstand. Grabbing it I sniff the contents, smells floral. My back! I rush to the bathroom, yanking off my shirt as I go. My back is healed except for the scars. Holy shit! "Loki!" I call again. I want to thank him for what he's done but as I search my apartment I realize he's left. Slightly annoyed at him, I head to the kitchen only to be surprised by pasta sitting on the stove. He cooked for me too? As I'm tasting it, I realize I have no way to get in contact with him unless it involves me going to another class. That's when I notice the note on the fridge.

_Clint, Get some rest, you looked horrible. I apologize for not being there when you woke. A student needed to meet with me._

_Loki_

The note was short and to the point. At the very bottom, as if he quickly added it before leaving, was Loki's number. I dial it. The phone rings three times before he answers. "Yes?"

"Thanks for what you did." His voice sounds even better on the phone. I'm crushing hard, damn it!

"You're welcome Clint. How do you feel?"

"A little better."

"You most likely need more rest. You've only been asleep a few hours."

"I'll sleep all day tomorrow. I'd like to thank you in some way Loki."

"I don't…" he hesitates as if he just thought of something.

"What?" I press.

"Go with me to the museum tomorrow."

"Sounds boring but fine." Actually it sounds like a date.

"There are a few exhibits I want to show you. I want you ready to go by ten."

"In the morning? I'll see what I can do."

"And Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"You dream of me."

"Excuse me?"

"While you slept, you kept mumbling my name. What were you dreaming of?" Though I had fallen asleep to thoughts of him, I'd actually been dreaming about the other Loki, the one from the alternate universe. He was in a cell on Asgard.

"I don't remember," I answer quickly.

"You're lying but I will get the answer out of you," It sounds like a promise.

"But not today so see you tomorrow. Bye Loki."

"Goodbye little bird." I lean against the fridge as I replay the conversation. That could've gone better. I should've come up with a more believable lie but everything slipped from my mind in that moment. As I stand there replaying everything like a lovesick teen, I save his number in my phone then slip it into my pocket. I'm on the kitchen floor eating a bowl of the pasta when I hear my door open. My heart actually skips a fucking beat thinking it's him.

"Hawkguy where are you?" It's only Tony.

"In here!" He pops in the doorway with a case of beer and Sam behind him.

"Clint has anyone ever told you that you should probably move?" Sam asks as he messes with the peeling wallpaper.

"All the time but what can I say? It has a certain charm."

"You cooked this?" Tony grabs the bowl from my hands and shoves a forkful in his mouth before I can stop him. "You never cook Italian. Hell you rarely cook at all."

"A friend did."

"Friend? Who?"

"Is this-" Thankfully Sam interrupts before I have to answer. "God Clint! You have a dead mouse over here!"

"Hey I was going to clean that up!"

"Don't bother. I'll toss it," he answers. Holding the mouse, he walks out of the kitchen.

"Who's the friend?" Tony asks.

"Will you let it go?"

"Nope."

"Loki alright?"

"Seriously?" I nod.

"Does he clean too?" With a dramatic roll of my eyes, I grab the beer and go to the living room. Sam has just shut the window and the mouse is gone.

"Beer and…" I crouch near my PS3. "Street Fighter?"

"No," Sam and Tony say at the same time. "Mortal Kombat?"

Again I get disapproval. "Call of Duty?" I get a thumbs up on that. So we drink and play Call of Duty. Well mostly Sam and I do because Tony sucks at it. Later in the evening Natasha arrives with Steve and Bruce carrying pizza. The rest of the night goes by in a blur of beer, pizza, video games and Steve's very good impressions of Director Fury.

~

What the hell is poking me? I rub my eyes as I sit up off the floor. What am I doing down here? Last night! Right. I take in the living room to see it's a mess. Natasha managed to grab the couch. Steve is asleep in my only armchair with his mouth hanging open. Sam is sitting against the wall right under the window. I spot Bruce laying flat on the floor with a beer can in one hand. Where's Tony? Groaning, I manage to get to my feet. The first place I look is the kitchen but he's not there, so I head to my room. He's sitting against my bed with a screwdriver in one hand and my alarm clock in the other.

"Ever wonder how these things work?"

"No, not really. What time is it?"

"9:50 buddy." "What?! Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late!" I grab a towel. "Tony, Loki's supposed to be getting me so we can go to the museum-"

"Another date," He mumbles while examining the inside of the clock.

"No! We're just friends."

"Sure whatever you say."

"Don't scare him off got it?" At that Tony laughs.

"Don't you trust me Clint?" Of course not but I leave without replying. I try to make the shower quick. As I'm brushing my teeth I realize the first thing Loki will see when he comes in are my drunken friends and trashed living room. Great. Holding my towel, I peak out the door. I can hear voices coming from down the hall. "So you're Clint's friend?" Steve's voice. "Nice to meet you." Well at least he can keep Tony from doing anything stupid. I rush across the hall to my room, trying to find something clean to wear which is a very difficult task because I have nothing clean at least that I can find. I've just slipped on my boxers when my door opens.

"Clint what's taking you so long?" Sam asks.

"I can't find anything wearable. I should've done laundry."

"Why's it matter? Throw something on."

"I can't."

"Why? Oh. I get it. It's a date."

"It's not a fucking date!"

"Then why do you care so much?" I open my mouth to respond but then I think about it. He has a point. He has a very good point. "Hey what about the stuff in your duffel? Don't you usually fill that with extra clothes?" I take his advice and search the bag. Sure enough I find jeans and a shirt to wear. "Alright now can you go out there before he kills Tony?" He says once I've tied my shoes.

"How bad is it?"

"You know how Tony is. There's those that can deal with that and there's others who he pisses off. Your friend falls in the latter category."

"I warned him…he never listens." I lead the way back to the living room. It's been cleaned up and now the TV's on. There's a plate of bacon on the coffee table along with several mugs. Tony has one and is standing next to Loki who's sitting on the arm of the couch with an icy smile on his face. Steve gives a nod to Tony and shrugs as if saying 'I tried'.

"I still don't understand why you chose to work at a college. As long as you've been around you could've done anything and you decided to teach. There's something I'm missing," Tony's saying.

"Loki let's go," His head snaps to my direction. The smile turns genuine. Unfortunately Tony notices too. His mouth is moving but no words are coming out much to the amusement of everyone else. "What did you do?"

"A simple spell. He'll regain his voice in thirty minutes." He grabs my wrist as he walks by.

"Hey lock up before you guys leave!" I yell. Loki doesn't speak again until we're near his car, a BMW by the way. "You can afford this teaching at St. Benedict's?" I ask getting into the passenger seat.

"I've visited Midgard many times in the past and accumulated money over the years. Where was Thor?"

"Bruce said he'd gone off to spend time with Jane." I briefly wonder if I should say anything about their relationship then decide to go with it.

"You should visit him sometime."

"Why?"

"Well…you know because you seem concerned about him." Whenever me and Barney have fought, we've always made up pretty quickly. I can't imagine going for as long as Loki has without talking to my brother. "Maybe talking with him would help things between you two."

"We're not having this discussion right now." I guess that puts an end to that. My phones goes off, signaling a message. It's from Natasha.

**Can you ask Loki to use this spell more often? It's amazing what you can hear when Tony shuts up – Natasha**

**I would but I've annoyed him by mentioning he should talk to Thor – Clint**

**Date off to a bad start –Natasha**

**It's not a date! –Clint**

**Sam and Bruce think otherwise. Don't bring up Thor anymore unless he does. Obviously it's a touchy subject. Steve wants you to know he's taking your newspaper –Natasha**

"We're here."

I was so into texting that I didn't notice he'd already parked at the New York Historical Society museum. Even the name screams boredom. 

**Gotta go –Clint**

I put the phone away and follow Loki inside. I never go to museums because I don't find them interesting and this one isn't any different. "I'm dying inside already Loki." He smirks, the conversation in the car forgotten.

"Keep up," He answers then goes off. I follow him to an exhibit about American history.

"I remember much of this," He says quietly.

"You were here during the country's beginning?"

"Off and on. It intrigued me. I never thought that small colony would turn into this. I find history fascinating because I like to see how it's told today compared to what actually happened." Loki leads me to a painting of the American Revolution.

"What did you used to do back then?"

"I mostly watched, rarely interfering. I've met many mortals over the centuries. The majority of my favorites came from this time period."

"Why didn't you teach a history class?"

"St. Benedict's had no openings and no other university caught my attention. Look at this piece." I let Loki guide me around the rest of the exhibit. He was in teacher mode, explaining everything we saw. Then it was off to another exhibit. We spent the whole day there but it didn't bother me. Loki's excitement was infectious and I found myself learning much more than I thought I would've. By closing time, I'm ready to get off my feet. Loki's bought me a poster from the souvenir shop and several books for himself. He hurries me to the car then it's off to a restaurant. The place is packed but he made reservations. We end up at a table near the back where the lighting's low. This does feel like a date. Damn you Tony! We've already ordered our food so now I'm nervously fiddling with my napkin. Loki's laugh causes me to stop. "What are you so nervous about Clint?"

"I'm not."

"You are. You haven't said a word since we've sat down."

"I'm not nervous Loki." I try acting nonchalant but it isn't very convincing. He tilts his head a bit and still smiling says,

"Do I make you nervous little bird?" I can only stare at him in wide eyed surprise for a few seconds before regaining my composure.

"Of course not!" He takes a sip of his wine.

"If I only wanted to be friends with you then I wouldn't have spent the day with you like this. I have few friends Clint and the ones I do have, I do not take them to museums and restaurants."

"So this is a date then?"

"That is what I've heard it called." Tony and Sam will never let me live this down. Ever. "When I saw you that night in the bar I wanted you for my own. You fascinate me. So will you allow me to court you?"  I'm not used to this. Usually I'm the one doing the chasing, not the one being chased.

"Okay."

"Okay?"  He smiles. My heart won't slow down when he does that.

"Yeah. Go for it." Trying to pretend I don't care is a lot harder than I though it'd be. We're interrupted when my phone goes off and I read a message from Natasha.

**Needed for a hostage situation. On my way to get you-Natasha**

"I gotta go, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You will make it up to me." That causes my cheeks to redden. Quickly I get out of my chair before I can embarrass myself further.

He grabs my hand as I'm getting up then turns it over and begins tracing the lines on my palm, muttering a spell it sounds like. When he finishes, my hand has a strange tingling sensation. Before I can question him he gestures for me to go.

"We can finish our conversation when you return." Loki leans back in the chair causing me for the first time to realize that he's sexy as hell. From his hair, to his eyes to the way he moves. We're staring at each other which has raised the tension between us a hundred fold. When I finally break eye contact and start to move past him, he grabs my wrist and pulls me down. "Come back to me safely little bird," He whispers in my ear. I can feel the nosy stares from the other tables. So I simply nod. It's going to be a long night. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_I Dream Of Loki_ **

**_Chapter 4: A New Relationship_ **

"This is where she was last seen." A map pops up on the screen of South East Asia. It zooms in on an area of Thailand. "On her last transmission nothing seemed wrong. In fact she stated she'd get in contact again within a few days…" Maria's voice drones on. I glance at Natasha. She's drumming a finger against her leg impatiently. She's ready to get on the ground. I on the other hand am not. I know Bobbi, Agent Morse, pretty well and she's done this before. At times if she deems it necessary, she'll abruptly cut off contact. This has to be the fifth time. Yet each time SHIELD takes it seriously. I have no clue why. Anyway I haven't been following much of what Maria's been saying. I can't stop thinking about Loki, especially the way he watched me while at dinner. "Clint!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"Of course not."

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay, maybe just a bit." Maria sighs in exasperation. "Look Bobbi has done this before. What makes you so worried about her this time?"

"She was investigating HYDRA."

"I thought after the Winter Soldier incident-"

"There was still the infiltration. It took awhile to get us to agents that could be trusted again. HYDRA had factions spread over the world."

"But with no clear leader they haven't been much of a problem."

"Until Bobbi was able to give us more info on Baron Von Strucker, the man who your oil guy was helping."

"Have you told Steve?" Natasha asks. "He'll want to know."

"Once we have solid evidence. Right now it's whispered words and grainy photos. We couldn't even connect him to Hicks, there was no paper trail so all we have to go on is what the man says. I have the Director breathing down my neck to dig deeper…it's very frustrating."

"Tell me about it," Bobbi Morse says walking in. She plops down in a free chair next to me.

"Told you," I ruffle her hair. "Thank God Bobbi! This'll get Fury off my ass for a while. What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story that I'd rather only tell once so can we make this my debriefing?"

"Of course."

"Wait." I stand up and grab my jacket. "I wanna go to bed so…"

"You're awful Clint."

"Tasha will tell me later right?" She gives a nod as she pulls out a nail file then begins filing her nails.

"He's probably anxious to get back to his date." Thank you Natasha. Bobbi and Maria give me the 'Do share' look.

"I wasn't on a date." A glare from my favorite red head and I'm backtracking. "So I was, big deal. It's my business."

"Not if we have to do a background check like the last one you dated." Being in a relationship was hard enough as a SHIELD agent but then I have to factor in two of my closest friends, one who happens to be my ex. In fact the running joke among the other agents was Bobbi being my wife, we were engaged, and Naasha being my work wife. Very funny I know. Anyway trying to date became too dangerous for any future girlfriends so I'd pretty much given up. Until Loki. "Clint must've been hit hard by Cupid, he's not even listening to us anymore."

"What?"

"See?" Bobbi and Maria laugh.

"Whatever, I'll see you three later."

"We'll find out who she is Clint! We always do!" Bobbi calls after me. It's rare that you hear about two people who were going to get married decide not to yet still remain friends. Somehow that happened with the two of us. She thinks it's because we were better off friends than lovers. I give her the middle finger then run off before she can get out of her seat.

~

It's early morning when I make it back to the mansion. "JARVIS where is everyone except Natasha. I already know where she is."

"Mr. Stark is at a charity event with Ms. Potts. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson went out to a bar I believe. Mr. Banner is sleeping. Mr. Odinson is also sleeping and Mr. Odinson is waiting in your room."

"Wait, you just said Thor is sleeping so how can he be in my room?"

"He's not sir." I stop in my tracks. "JARVIS I don't understand."

"The other Mr. Odinson sir, his brother." Oh. "I referred to him by Thor's last name as means to confuse you by Mr. Stark's orders." I seriously need to plan something for Tony. "So he was here when Tony was?"

"Mr. Stark went to your room, searching for you earlier. I gathered that Mr. Laufeyson's appearance surprised him."

"Does Thor know?"

"No sir."

"Okay…thanks JARVIS."

"You're welcome sir." I'm practically running up the stairs and down the hall to my room. When I get there he's sitting in my only chair reading with his glasses resting on top of his head.

"Loki how did you know I was going to be here?"

"I didn't," He answers while turning a page. For a moment I'm not sure what to do. Was the conversation at the restaurant a dream? Sure as hell feels like it. "What happened with your mission?"

"Turned out I wasn't needed after all." His eyes go from the book to me.

"Are you implying something?"

"No. What the hell would I be implying?" He doesn't seem to believe me which I don't understand since I'm not lying. I really wasn't trying to imply anything.

"Come here,"

"Look Loki I'm tired and just want to lay down."

"It will only take a moment." A little nervous, a walk to the chair. He stands and takes my face in his hands, his eyes searching mine. As much as I want to tell him he's freaking me out, I keep my mouth shut. Instead I brush a strand of hair out of his face. God he's sexy. "I want you to understand something. If we do this, I will not share you with anyone else."

"And here I thought you just wanted me for sex," I answer with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh I do little bird."My cheeks heat up just the slightest. "You've never been with a male before have you?"

"No."

"Well then I'll have to make sure it's memorable but not tonight." He moves back to the chair while holding my wrist then tugs. He's a lot stronger than he appears because I fall quite easily onto his lap. "Loki…"

"Shhh, I'm reading." Sure enough he's grabbed his book from the arm of the chair. I sit there uncomfortably for a few minutes before finally deciding to rest my head against him. In turn he begins tracing the pattern of my scars, on my back. How he even remembers their shape, I have no idea. I begin to wonder if this is what Loki needed, affection and love from another. Will I be able to give it to him? I don't have the best track record with relationships. And even if I am able to, will it be enough to keep him out of a cell in Asgard?

~

I wake only hours later to find myself tucked into bed. Still feeling sleepy, I shower and dress then grab an apple from the kitchen. "JARVIS if anyone asks, tell them I'll be back in a bit."

"Yes sir." I have to run upstairs again to get my hoodie from Sam's room then I'm out the door. St. Benedict's is closer to the mansion than my apartment so it doesn't take long to get there. When I do, I take a seat in the back of the class. This time the Yankees kid has on a Jeter jersey.

"Awesome shirt," He says, gesturing to my Captain America Tee.

"Yours is better." He's got on a purple Hawkeye shirt underneath the jersey. Loki ignores me the entire period and when class is over I take pictures with a few students and sign an autograph or two.

"Maybe I should let you teach this class." He's leaning against his desk at the front.

"You're jealous?"

"Hardly." I walk over to him and take his glasses off. They take away from his eyes which are studying me intently now. "You could've woke me before you left."

"I couldn't have." "Why? I would've gone back to sleep and then you wouldn't have had to worry about me disturbing your class."

"You sleep like an-" He stops abruptly and runs his fingers through my hair. "Like a what? I've heard like a puppy. Barney said I move and make noises."

"Not a puppy. You didn't move nor talk this time. You slept like an angel. That's why I didn't wake you." Well there's one for the books. I never would've thought he'd say that. On impulse I kiss him. He stiffens against me. Thinking I crossed a line too soon, I start to pull away but then his arm wraps around my waist to keep me in place. He buries his face in the crook of my neck. "I have students arriving soon. If I started kissing you little bird, I wouldn't stop."

"We'll have to test that out sometime."

"That we will." I can feel his smile against my skin then he's letting go. Loki takes his glasses from me and places a kiss on my palm before going behind his desk. "Go Clint before my students arrive."

"Why? I actually like this class." I walk to the window. Is that…? No way…but then I squint my eyes which I don't need to do. Outside on a bench are Tony and Thor in 'disguise'. They're wearing sunglasses, baseball caps and each holding up a newspaper. I could see Tony doing something stupid like this but Thor? Suddenly Loki's arms are around my waist again and he's nipping on my ear. "Go see what Stark and my brother are doing besides looking like complete idiots. I'll see you later."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Loki places a kiss on my neck, he's gentle as if he's afraid he'll hurt me. So it's surprising when he bites down suddenly.

"LOKI! Shit!" I instantly touch the spot where he's bitten.

"I didn't break the skin," He laughs. The sound of students coming down the hall causes me to hop onto the windowsill. I'm out of there just as a group of boys enter the room. "Evan was right! THAT was Hawkeye!" I should add 'Surprising college kids is what I do best' on my resume. I'm still rubbing my neck when I make it over to Fred and Shaggy. You guess which is which. There's even a beautiful Great Dane puppy lying at their feet. I plop down in between them.

"Are we on a stakeout? Where's the mystery machine?"

"I don't understand. What is this mystery machine you speak of?" Thor asks.

"We were trying to follow you incognito," Tony answers. I roll my eyes.

"You stick out like a sour thumb. Why do you think all the kids keep staring? I'm pretty sure that one is telling the security guy about you."

"Thor I told you to blend in."

"I am!" He pulls the baseball cap down further like that helps.

"Anyway I was only dropping him off. I promised Rhodey lunch if I pissed off this hotshot British government guy who was at the charity event last night."

"Scale of one to ten, how bad?" I ask him. Thor laughs and shakes his head, probably already knowing the answer.

"Twenty," Tony coughs into his hand. "Would you look at the time? Remember family game night!" He says as he gets up. Thor and I both groan. He started forcing us to these game nights when Sam joined. Steve loves it and I suspect Natasha does too as much as she denies it. We watch as he walks to the street and Happy pulls up. When he's gone, I lean forward, resting my elbows on my legs. Thor folds the newspaper and reaches a hand down to pet the dog.

"Where'd you get him?"

"I mentioned we should have a team pet. Tony went out and bought him."

"What's his name?"

"We have yet to decide though I am partial to Zeus."

"You would be."

"Let us walk Clint." Soon we're off campus with the dog leading the way. Thor is acting as if something's bothering him but I don't want to push him to talk. However when we reach a park and he still hasn't said a word I open my mouth.

"What is it Thor?"

"Tony told me of your dreams." The snitch but then again I never specifically said he couldn't tell Thor. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't know. I intended to but then I saw Loki that night in a bar."

"Yes he told me of that too." He pauses as we wait for the dog to stop sniffing a tree. "I love my brother and I never spoke of him because it hurt to do so. After he did what he did on Asgard, he disappeared. I thought him dead. We all did." We've come to a small pond now. I pick up a rock and skip it across the water. "I am happy he's doing well on Midgard yet at the same time it still hurts to find out he's been here, in the same city no less, and has yet to say a word to me. Has he even mentioned me?"

"He's asked about you a couple times but won't go further than that."

"He wanted Odin's approval so much that he…I will let him tell you. I am also happy that perhaps he's found someone to confide in. Before, though I thought us close, he would still keep to himself at times. I worried for him. Though he had us, our mother always thought what he was missing was love. Not the love of me, his brother or our parents. I mean the love I've found In Jane. That's what Mother thought he needed. You have been around him, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean he does but I don't know if I'm the one to do that Thor. I just...we're only…"

"Worry not Clint. I am not saying you should push yourself into anything. If you aren't the one who's meant for my brother than I can only hope he finds that person one day. To be honest, he has never been in a relationship with a mortal. He always felt it beneath him. The fact that he is trying with you tells me something." Thor picks up a rock to skip across the water. Except when he does, it sinks. He frowns and tries again. Still sinks.

"Like this. Watch how I do it." He studies me then tries once more. It skips, not like mine but it's enough.

"You will take care of my brother?" Thor asks quietly as we watch a duck land on the water.

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you Clint." He hasn't given up on Loki yet isn't trying to force a relationship between them. I give him a pat on the back. We've been watching the ducks for several minutes when he finally says,

"Clint?"

"Hmmm?"

"We passed a Starbucks. I wish to get a latte."

~

Family game night was interesting to say the least. We agreed on Monopoly which turned out to be a bad idea because Bruce is insanely good at it. Hell, I assumed Tony was going to win. We had all put in fifty bucks each so the winner would get a nice prize. After he won Bruce decided he wanted to treat us all to pizza. We had that and watched an old black and white movie, House on Haunted Hill. Sam is such a chicken. Even though you can tell everything's fake, he's still watching with his hands over his eyes. The dog, which we named Scooby, has started whining and acting like he's going to piss on Steve.

"Hey Clint it's your turn to take him out."

"No it's not."

"You agreed earlier. Now take him out before he pees on the carpet." I glare at Tony who's laughing.

"Yes Dad."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I answer quickly which this time causes Sam to join in on the laughter. Grumbling the whole time, I take Scooby outside. I'm playing a puzzle game on my phone when Tony walks out talking on his. He puts a hand over the speaker.

"Check out this club with me."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking about buying it so I want to see how it operates."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Cap said you do."

"Fine. Give me a minute." After taking Scooby inside, it's off to Tony's potential club. The entire ride over he's on the phone with the manager wanting to know everything about the place. I never go to clubs so why I'm going with Tony I have no idea. I get a text from Loki five minutes into the ride.

**Where are you? – Loki**

**Going to a club with Tony – Clint**

**Which one? – Loki**

"Hey what's the name of the place we're going to?"

"It's called 'Red'," Happy answers from the driver's seat.

"Seriously?"

"I know. I told Tony the first thing he should change is the name."

**It's called Red – Clint**

"Here we are." Happy stops outside of a medium sized building. There doesn't seem to be many people here. He opens the door for Tony who's still on the phone.

"Have some fun buddy," Tony slips a few bills to Happy. "But be back in two hours."

"Yes sir!"

"Ahhh Tony Stark!" An older man wearing a horrible suit walks out to greet us. "I'm Jon. We were talking on the phone."

"I figured. This is my friend, Clint Barton," Tony says as they shake hands. "Is this place always so quiet?"

"Not on the weekends. Friday to Sunday is when Red makes the most money."

"We'll have to work on that." The two fall into a conversation about the place as we go inside. I'm already bored and manage to sneak off to the bar.

"You're cute," A dark haired woman sits next to me. "I'm Melissa sweetheart."

"Clint. Listen not to be rude but I'm not interested."

"Really?" She sounds genuinely shocked. Great. One of those types who is used to getting anyone they want. I scan the room for Tony but he's nowhere to be seen. "Come on, what is there not to like?"

"You're pretty and all so I'm sure you can find someone else."

"But I want you," She gives a little pout as she leans forward. I hear the bartender chuckle. "What can I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing," Comes Loki's harsh reply. I didn't even hear him approach.

"Mind your business," Melissa practically hisses at him.

"He IS my business." Just want I need. I hop off my seat, leave money for my beer and grab Loki's arm.

"Oh you two are together?"

"Yes," he snaps.

"Well you could've said that," She says winking at me.

"I highly doubt it would've mattered." If looks could freeze hell, the one Loki is giving this woman would do it. She smiles at him.

"True." I'm dragging him away before he snaps. I don't stop until we're outside and even then he's still pissed. He takes off down the street. I walk with him but he doesn't say anything. In fact he doesn't acknowledge my presence until I stop to tie my shoes.

"Little bird, look at me." I glance up to see him crouched in front of me. He kisses me before I can ask what's bothering him. Its quick leaving no time for me to kiss back, then he's up and walking again.

"Loki what's going on? Are you really that pissed off from that woman?" I ask him once I've caught up. Once again I receive no answer. What the hell is his problem? Is he afraid I would've gone with her? I give up trying to guess the more we walk and in fact I've taken to thinking about a good prank to pull on Sam without him knowing it's me when Loki stops. He turns to me, takes the hand that he placed a spell on and traces the lines on my palm.

"This is quite new to me," He whispers. "I've never been in a relationship like this with a mortal. So these feelings I'm having are new also." That sounds understandable. "You will have patience with me?"

"Of course but I've never been with someone who gets jealous easily," I smile.

"I wasn't jealous," He frowns.

"Then what was it."

"Not jealousy."

"Has anyone ever told you, you can be quite immature?" Loki laughs softly and places kisses over my palm.

"It's late. I should get you home." It's gotten windy out and when I shiver, he takes his scarf off to wrap around my neck. On the cab ride back to the mansion, he explains the various spells he could've used on Melissa. By the time we reach the house, I'm sure the cabbie thinks he should call the police. I have to pay a nice tip for him to keep his mouth shut. Loki thinks the whole thing funny. He's still laughing when we walk through the gate but clams up once the door comes into view.

"Is Thor here?"

"Probably." He still doesn't want to see his brother. I decided against going through the front not simply for that reason but also because it's late and if I go in and everyone is still downstairs I'll face a million questions since I'm coming in without Tony. Instead I go around to the back of the mansion where my room is. I left the window open.

"What are you doing Clint?"

"Getting to my room without the notice of my nosy teammates. Give me a boost." With Loki's help, I easily scale the wall and make it to my window. Once inside I look down at my boyfriend. God I just called him my boyfriend but I guess that's what he is. "Are you coming up?"

"Classes to teach."

"Your scarf."

"Keep it." We stare at each other for a few minutes. His gaze is intense, almost predatory. In this moment, I know if I ask him again to come to my room he will. The spell is broken by my door opening without warning. I relax when I see it's Scooby. When I look back down for Loki, he's gone.

"Nice timing Scooby," I mumble rubbing his head. He whines as if to say 'Sorry'. In order to get thoughts of Loki out of my head, I gather all the items I'll need for my prank on Sam. If trying to not think of my new boyfriend is going to cause me to do this then Sam is in for a rough time.

_Once again the reference to Natasha as the work wife and Bobbi as the wife came from the Hawkeye comic. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Each chapter keeps coming out longer than I expected._  


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't really dwell on Thor and Loki's bad blood too much. I want this story to be light and fun so no angsty stuff about their relationship. I'll leave that to someone else_. 

**_I Dream of Loki_ **

**_Chapter 5: A Ball_ **

It's a Wednesday morning and I'm sitting on the kitchen island with my head in my hands. Tony's going over a business report and Bruce is sitting on a stool eating. I want their advice on a subject but I'm not sure how to bring it up. Just spit it out! Stop being an idiot! I clear my throat….and get no response from either. I do it again.

"That sounds awful Hawkguy. You should get that checked out. Doctor?" Tony says.

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Bruce replies. At least I have them talking now.

"Guys I need your advice."

"On what?"

"Sex." That gets Tony's attention. He puts the tablet he was using only moments ago down.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I've never…I mean I…."

"He's never been with a guy before," Bruce finishes for me without tearing his eyes away from his eggs. "And isn't sure how things work."

"Something like that."

"You never experimented?" Tony grins.

"No Tony."

"Not even in college? Everyone does in college."

"Not everyone," Bruce corrects.

"Okay well everyone except you and Bruce apparently. What do you need to know?" He's enjoying my discomfort way too much. Loki and I have been together for some weeks now. Kissing isn't a problem, he's excellent at that. It's when his fingers start tugging on my jeans that I freeze up. I'm not terrified of sex. In fact it's been forever since I've been with someone. Between SHIELD, the Avengers and not meeting anyone I had begun to think I'd never have sex again. Then I met Loki and damn him if he doesn't know exactly what to do to get my attention. Unfortunately I'm nervous about sex with him since I have no clue as to how it works even though he's basically told me it's not a big deal. I try explaining this to the guys. Bruce nods in understanding while Tony's grin grows bigger. "Sooooo your problem is you've never done anal sex before? Not even with a girlfriend?"

"Jesus! You're seriously enjoying this aren't you? My discomfort and fear is giving you joy!"

"Yes actually. I never thought this was why you looked so miserable these past few days. You wanna get laid but at the same time you're terrified! This is better than that food fight we started on the Helicarrier yesterday."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. And no I've never done anal sex. Never found it interesting. Weird I know."

"Why didn't you talk to Loki?" Bruce asks.

"I can't. This is embarrassing enough. I don't wanna seem like a complete idiot."

"What are you guys talking about?" Steve asks walking in.

"Sex." The three of us answer.

"Clint is afraid of sex with Loki," Bruce explains.

"Have you talked to him?"

"That's what I said. He's too embarrassed."

"If you want I can write down some tips for you," Tony offers. "Hand me that notebook Cap." Steve and Bruce gather around Tony to see what he adds, occasionally giving input.

"Please make sure you add lube," Natasha says from beside me. "I tried without it once, awful." She gives me a wink and goes to the fridge. "If it hurts too much, make sure you let him know," She adds from behind the door. Wait. What?

"Tasha, are you assuming that he's…that I'm the one that's...you know?" Natasha closes the door, exchanges looks with the others then back to me.

"And YOU expect us to believe a man like Loki would have it any other way? Cute." She pinches my cheek as she goes by. I turn to the others in dismay. All three immediately return their attention to the list. Alrighty then.

~

Later in the day I'm in the conference room attempting to take a nap because the rest of the house was too noisy. Thor had set off some alarm by accident and with Tony out, none of us had any idea of how to turn it off. I strain my ears a bit, trying to see if it's stopped. The conference room has sound proof glass so when I don't hear anything, I shrug it off and close my eyes only to be interrupted a few minutes later by Thor slapping me on the shoulder. I turn to see everyone gathering around the table. What. The. Hell. I can't catch a break. Even Tony is back. "What's going on?"

"Got a lead on HYDRA." Natasha says from the seat next to mine. I raise an eyebrow at her. I thought SHIELD was keeping Steve in the dark.

"Not as much as they thought they were," She answers with a smirk.

"Listen up." Steve orders. I take my feet off the table. "This woman," I photo of a dark haired walking pops up on the screen. "has been confirmed to be a known a assassin working with HYDRA. They call her Madam Hydra." A few more photos pop up. There had been rumors and what not going around about her. Apparently she and Natasha had a few run ins before she became attached to HYDRA. "Natasha and I believe she's in the city on business."

"SHIELD has had her under surveillance for months now," Natasha adds. "She's dangerous and we want to find out what she's in town for."

"But…." Sam begins.

"But SHIELD has told me hands off. She's officially under their investigation and they don't want us interfering."

"I didn't realize we were following their orders now," Thor grins. Steve returns one of his own.

"Exactly. There's to be a charity ball tomorrow night. Tony got tickets for whoever we decide to send in while Sam and I follow another lead Tony's on surveillance. We need to find out what she knows." He looks over at Natasha and me. "You two are going in. It'll look suspicious as hell if you go in with a disguise since people will probably recognize you anyway so we'll have to risk you-"

"She'll know right off the bat though Cap or one of her goons will," Sam says. He's right but how bad would it look if we go in and some socialite recognizes us? They start arguing about alternatives. The only one who remains quiet is Thor. He seems to be thinking about something serious and just before Steve can pound the table to get everyone's attention, he states what's been on his mind.

"Loki can do it." That gets everyone to quiet down. "My brother is crafty enough to get in and out without being caught. He could even change his appearance." Steve mulls over the idea for a moment then nods.

"I like it."

"Sounds great but why would he help us? No offense but you two aren't the best of friends at the moment." Tony states. "

Well I was hoping Clint could convince him." Everyone's looking at me now.

"I'll try."

"No pressure Clint. If he won't do it then we'll just go back to the original plan. Let me know tonight." Steve is trying to be nice but we all know this plan has a much higher success rate if Loki can go in instead of me and Natasha or any of us for that matter. So I lean back and try to come up with a good plan to convince him that doesn't involve begging.

~

Upon arriving home, I find Loki lying on my bed with a book over his face. At first I think he's sleep so I drop my bag and sit on the bed cross legged trying to come up with a plan. I've still got nothing when I feel myself being pulled down. Now we're both on our backs. "I thought you were sleep."

"I was until you walked in." He removes the book from his face and turns to me. "What were you thinking about?"

"Steve wants me and Tasha to go to a ball tomorrow night to get intel."

"Hmmmm, undercover?"

"No. We're too well known in the city to do that which is why Thor brought up your name."

"Did he now?" "He said you could get in and out without getting caught. So they wanted me to ask you to do this for us." It's quiet for a few minutes. His eyes are closed and now I'm the one watching him.

"Yes."

"You will?"

"Only because YOU asked me. I care nothing about your team mates."

"Thank you Loki." He doesn't respond so I take the time to send a text to Natasha because Steve still doesn't know how to use it on his phone.

**He said yes – Clint**

**Great, we'll go over the finer details when he gets here. Can you get him to the mansion tonight? –Natasha**

I glance at Loki. He's reading his book. What exactly it's called I have no idea. The words look Latin.

**Probably not – Clint**

**He needs to be here ASAP in the morning. I'm serious Clint – Natasha**

"What is this?" Loki takes something from my pocket. Shit! Those are the tips Tony gave me earlier! The corner of his mouth quirks up. "Little bird why do you need this?" Might as well confess. I sit up and rub a hand over my face.

"I asked my friends for advice."

"Obviously. This is too neat to be your handwriting."

"You know you're the first guy I've been with and …" How best to phrase this so I don't look like a complete idiot? "Those times I stopped you from going further was because I was nervous not because I didn't want to have sex with you." Loki begins laughing. Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. Still laughing, he sits up, takes my face in his hands and kisses me. "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"I thought you were practicing abstinence or something along those lines. I didn't understand why you would allow me to kiss you senseless and then freeze when I attempted to do more." Loki pushes me down then rests his face in the crook of my neck.

"It sounds stupid now that I think about it."

"It does." His breath ghosts across my neck. "You have no idea what you did to my ego."

"Your ego?" I snort in disbelief.

"Yes. One of my skills that I've honed over the years is seduction yet it didn't work on you." Oh it worked. I had plenty of cold showers  because of him. I wrap an arm around him to pull him closer. "If I do this mission for you, I want something in return." He's taken to licking my neck now. I'm biting on my lip to keep quiet. Loki lifts his head, frowns upon seeing what I'm doing and promptly kisses me. At the same time he grinds his hips down. When I gasp, he laughs softly against my mouth. "After I help your Avengers, you are mine the rest of the night. Do we have a deal?" I can't talk with him continually moving against me. "Clint I need an answer."

"Y-yes, sure, whatever. Loki!" He's slipped a hand into my sweats while I was distracted and now a finger is tracing me. When his hand wraps around my dick, my arm goes around his neck. God his hand is freezing! "Why are you so cold?"

"Why are you so warm?" Our eyes lock and for the briefest moment I catch the change in color of his eyes. But it's fast and when I blink I'm staring up into his usual green ones. Another stroke and I'm forgetting about what I just saw. I'm still trying to stifle any noises I make. "I want to hear you little bird," Loki whispers. When the first moan escapes my lips he smiles and returns to creating marks on my neck. As his pace quickens, I dig my fingers into his arm. "Come for me," He says as he traces the shell of my ear with his nose. I do exactly that with a "Fuck!" Loki pulls his hand out, sits up and brings it to his mouth. My eyes widen. I want to tell him to stop but all I do is lay there mesmerized as he licks his hand clean. "You taste better than I expected." When I sit up to kiss him he pushes me back down.

"Loki you didn't-"

"You will make it up to me tomorrow." To emphasize his point, he moves his hips against mine once more. How the hell did I go for this long without jumping him? Before I can stop him, he's moving off of me.

"You're leaving?!"

"I do still have classes to teach." I scramble to get up and follow him down the hall, watching as he grabs his things.

"What time should I tell them you'll be at the mansion?" Loki stops at the door. He turns around to wrap his arms around my waist then gently brushes his lips over mine. When his teeth start nipping at my bottom lip, I roll my eyes and move my mouth against his. I find myself being backed against the wall. So much for him leaving. If the way his hand going up my shirt is any indication, he might forget about waiting until tomorrow. "Looks like we're interrupting Sam. Maybe we stopped by at a bad time." Why in the world have I not taken Tony's key back?! He's standing in the doorway with Sam wearing a grin while Sam has a bag of chips and his hand stopped halfway to his mouth. Loki pulls away with another quick kiss then he's staring coldly at Tony. "Stark, Wilson." Sam gives a nod.

"Loki next time you want to make out with our friend at least have the decency to lock the door." I know for a fact the door was locked. Loki does too. Instead of replying he smiles then leaves.

"What was he smiling about?" Sam asks once he's gone. When Tony tries to answer and no words come out, we know.

~

The next morning, after making a good hangover breakfast for myself, Tony and Sam, we head to the mansion to work out the details to tonight's mission. Steve shows us the layout. He wants me on the roof of the building across the street watching. Tony's going to hack into the security cameras so he'll be able to see what's going on. There was a little debate over whether Natasha should try to stay hidden on the outside but eventually it's agreed she'll just monitor with Tony and act as backup from a van Tony's had specially outfitted for the occasion. Bruce is sitting this one out, saying surveillance isn't his thing. So is Thor with the even better excuse that he'd rather just finish Skyrim. By the time Loki arrives, which he does by appearing behind Sam while he's drinking coffee causing him to spit out what was in his mouth right in Natasha's face, everything is worked out. Tony has even had Loki's tux delivered, how the hell he even got his measurements I don't know. The thing that worries me is how he'll act around Thor. I get my answer later on after he's changed into the tux. Tony had called the tailor in to make sure everything fit right. The entire time the little guy is fussing over him, Tony's trying to calm the tailor down and Loki's staring at me. I get the feeling he's planning what he'll do to me tonight. The thought makes me a little excited and as much as I'd like to stand here letting him oogle me, I need to change. When I move to leave I walk right into Thor.

"Clint! I apologize. I didn't see you…" His voice trails off when he sees Loki. "Brother."

"Thor." Thor scratches his chin, crosses his arms and grins. "You have yet to kill Tony, are you growing more patient?"

"Hardly. I promised Clint I would be nice today." Tony isn't even paying attention. He's too busy haggling over the tailor's services.

"I give you an hour."

"I gave him ten minutes." Thor's loud laugh fills the room. Even Loki smiles. Maybe I had nothing to be worried about. With the ice now broken Thor approaches Loki and begins talking. I take this moment to sneak off to get dressed myself. Nothing special, just typical tactical SHIELD gear. Once everyone's ready, we load up the van and move out. Tony drops me off at the building across the street from the ball. Since it's dark we don't have to worry too much about anyone seeing me climb, God I love heights.  Once at the top, I look for the van. It's on a corner not too far away. Seconds later I spot Loki's car, well really Tony's but he's let him borrow it.

"Can everyone hear me?" Steve's voice rings in my ear.

"Yeah.  I've got the roof."

"This place is niiiiice," Tony says. 

"Loki do you hear me?"

"Of course Captain. However from here on I won't be responding."

"Got it."

"Sam and I will meet everyone back at base and we'll go over everything." The first few hours nothing of note happens and at one point Tony thinks Loki has taken his radio out of his ear because from the cameras he can see him interacting but we don't hear anything. Natasha says he probably just used his magic. "I wanna go in, this is boring."

"Hawkeye you're needed on the roof," Natasha says calmly.

"We should have someone closer anyway since we can't hear what Loki's saying. Five minutes."

"But you can't go in dressed like that."

"I have an extra tux," Tony sounds like he's distracted. "Why?"

"In case I decided to go in. It should fit."

"Alright, fine." Natasha caves.  I climb down and jog to the van. Ten minutes later I'm dressed. "Remember, you don't know Loki alright? It will look suspicious for him to be seen talking with an Avenger."

"Yes ma'am." I receive a hit upside the head from Natasha then I'm promptly kicked out the van. I manage to get inside without a problem. It looks like the dinner is over since everyone is talking and milling about the floor. Where's Loki? That's when I see him talking with HYDRA woman and another man she's with. "Can I get a snack?" I mumble.

"Go for it," Tony answers. "But keep your eyes on Loki. I've found a couple others to watch." I grab a wine glass from a server as he goes by.

"Aren't you Hawkeye?" A woman with actual diamond pins in her hair asks me. "Maybe...."

"Oh! You're here to support our cause too! That's wonderful!" For the next few minutes Tony has to walk me through what to say. I'm finally feeling comfortable by the end of the conversation when she pulls a friend over who can't believe she's meeting Hawkeye and grabs two more people. I can't believe the mess I've gotten myself into. I should've ended my conversation with the socialite at the beginning. On top of that they're all women.

"Oh my god! He's so handsome."

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Are you single? You would love my daughter." Tony's laugh rings through my ear piece. How can I get out of this? Before I can freak out further, a familiar blond in a dark blue gown links an arm through mine.

"Sorry ladies. This one's taken." Bobbi waves at them as she pulls me away. "What are you doing here?" She whispers.

"Nothing. Just wanted to go to a party."

"This is more Stark's scene not yours."

"I know she almost shared your last name Hawkguy but do NOT tell her anything." Tony orders. Natahsa agrees. Bobbi can always tell when I'm lying though. As she guides me, I look around for Loki and spot him still with the same people. Bobbi leads me outside to the balcony. "You can't tell me?"

"They'd prefer if I didn't."

"You're interfering in a SHIELD investigation."

"I'm not. I'm just at a party for a good cause." Bobbi pulls me closer by my shirt.

"I can't believe you're lying to me!"

"I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The wheels are turning in her head. "Oh! Oh my god! I thought it was a girl! You're dating a guy? Not that there's anything wrong with that! Where is he?" She was going to find out about him eventually right? I point to where Loki is at the bar now. "Are you pretending?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"What? No! Why the hell would I do that?"

"It's just you've never dated a guy before and the first one happens to be insanely sexy. I bet you just made this up."

"Bobbi I swear on Tony's Mark-whatever suit-"

"Hey!" Tony says.

"That I am not making this up. Scouts honor." She sighs. "

You were never a scout." Bobbi places her hands on her hips. "So you end up with some high society boyfriend huh? You're in love with him too."

"Whoa! Let's not rush to things," I laugh nervously while trying to figure out the best way to remove my earpiece without her noticing.

"Come on Clint! I know how you act when you're in love in case you've forgotten. Whenever you're on the Helicarrier now all you do is daydream and you can't wait to get off when before it was the opposite. Coulson asked me if you were sick. Ha! Lovesick I told him." All I can do is cover my ear with my hand making it look like it's bothering me and hope it's enough. Bobbi's eyes return to the glass windows. I've just noticed the guests are beginning to leave. Loki is talking to someone else now but then he sees us. "Time to prove your story Clint." Without warning Bobbi takes me by the shirt again and kisses me. Actually it's more of pressing her lips to mine. There's no movement and no tongues involved. The shock wears off quickly and I step back in time to see Loki in the doorway. Bobbi still has a hold of my shirt. "Is he yours?" She asks.

"Yes," He coolly replies, eyes going from her to me. Bobbi nods. "And I would appreciate if you refrained from doing that again."

"I guess you were telling the truth." For the first time I notice he's holding a glass with a napkin. He holds it out for Bobbi. "Thank you." Loki doesn't answer. He simply goes back inside. "She's been watching us the whole time." Bobbi mutters as she drinks the wine. Madame HYDRA is staring at her as Loki approaches. She takes his arm, passes one more look at Bobbi then leaves. "Why's your boyfriend leaving with someone else?"

"Hell if I know."

"Hawkeye get out of there," Steve orders. "Sam and I got what we needed and according to Tony you guys did too."

"I gotta go Bobbi."

"Right. Here, I think he wanted you to have it." She hands me the napkin. On it is an address. Is this where Madame Hydra is going? "There's a note inside." I open it. When did he have time to write this?

_Meet me at my home in one hour. If I have to find you little bird, I can assure you that you won't be able to walk for a week._

"I have to say in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you blush. You're doing it right now though." It's true. My cheeks feel a tad warmer than before. "I've gotta go. Need to report to Fury on what I've seen. I give you guys two hours max before he figures out you were involved in our investigation. Tell Cap to be ready." With a smile, she returns to the ball room and Tony starts talking. I can hear the air in the background. He's in a suit.

"Hawkeye get out here. We need to craft our story."

"I thought we were going with the usual, it's your fault." I hop onto the ledge. "I have no problem with that-"

"We're not using it," Steve cuts in. "I'll deal with Fury. In fact I'm headed there now. The rest of you wait at the mansion."

"But I have something to do."

"Later." The way he says it means there's going to be hell to pay if we ignore his orders.

"Got it Cap. Jump Hawkeye." Without hesitation I do so. He grabs my arms. "JARVIS disconnect all radios. Clint where do you want to be dropped off at?"

"Cap said-"

"I know what he said but Loki did a hell of a job in there. He probably won't report back until the morning anyway so all of us being at the mansion now means nothing without knowing what he discovered."

"Cap won't like this."

"I'll take care of it now am I taking you to your place?" I tell him Loki's address. He whistles.

"That's a swanky area."

"Tony."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Loki's view. Some sex stuff but nothing graphic. Also for a timeline; this story began in early fall. By now it's close to Christmas so they've been together for several months.

**_I Dream Of Loki Chapter_ **

**_6: From Another Perspective_ **

He's so stunning like this. I run my fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp as I do. He moans in his sleep and moves closer to me. My little bird. What did I do to deserve you? I lay on my side so we're face to face and place an arm around him, bringing him closer. Still sleeping, he smiles. I could watch him for hours. He hates it but if he doesn't find out, there's no problem. I lift a finger to trace his eyes, mouth, and nose again. Then I kiss his ear gently. I think he's had enough sleep and judging by the sky, the sun will be upon us soon. When he doesn't react, I lick up and down his throat. Still he doesn't wake. I bring my mouth to an unmarked area of his skin on his shoulder and bite hard. That does the trick. He's awake with a string of curse words coming from his mouth. I chuckle as I grab him to keep him from moving and force him onto his back.

"Looookkkiiiii stop," Clint whines as I leave a trail of kisses down his chest.

"Make me," I whisper against his skin and feel the shiver that goes through him. On the nightstand his phone rings. I leave another bite in annoyance and place an apologetic kiss on his forehead as I enter him without warning. Clint gasps as a hand clutches the sheets. We've tried other positions but I've found I like this one best. It allows me to see what I do to him.

"Fuck! A little warning next time?" The blasted phone continues to ring. I debate whether to make it disappear but the last time that happened, Clint refused to have sex with me for days. His legs wrap around my waist pulling me in deeper. By now the phone has stopped but it begins again just as I've found the spot inside of my little bird to make him scream. He's so vocal now. Our first time together he was embarrassed by the sounds I got him to make. It took a great deal of persuasion that I loved every sound that came from him. Just as he's on the edge I stop. Clint watches me with half closed eyes as I lean over him.

"You're mine little bird," I breathe into his ear while at the same time trailing a finger up his side and using the other hand to stroke him. He whispers my name as he comes. I follow shortly after. Still inside my beautiful bird, I summon ink to me. I dip a finger and begin writing my name over his body. It's a type of ink from Asgard that doesn't wash off easily.

"The last time you did that I ended up in a water gun fight at the mansion. I forgot about you writing your name all over me in Jotun. When I had to change my clothes everyone thought I got weird tattoos. I made up some stupid story that they all believed until Thor popped in, saw it and asked why your name was all over my body. Tony still won't let me forget." I smile and lean down to kiss him. It's slow and as seductive as I can possibly make it. I can feel him getting hard again. Of course the phone rings once more. "Move Loki," Clint tries pushing me off. Instead I shift inside of him. "That is not what I meant!"

"Well then I have no idea what you are talking about." I set the ink down, admiring my work. My distraction allows Clint to roll us so that he's on top. He reaches for his phone. Laughing I move my hips up while having the phone float to me. Clint groans in arousal and frustration. When he tries to move away, I place my hands on his hips not enough to bruise but enough to keep him where he is. He finally ignores the phone when I sit up and begin tracing the ink patterns on his skin with my tongue. After we both come once more, he rests his head on my shoulder. His eyes close as I run a finger up his spine. By now the sun has risen and I'll need to get ready for classes soon. As I debate whether to call in sick the phone rings again. It had been floating near us. I grab it, answering before Clint can stop me. "What!" I snap.

"Loki?" It's only Stark. "I need Clint."

"For?"

"I'm trying to beat Natasha in Mario Kart and need tips." I hand the phone to Clint who is still resting against me. I listen to their conversation, occasionally laughing at Stark's incompetence. When the conversation is over I take his phone and toss it across the room. Eventually his breathing deepens. I hold him to me knowing I don't deserve him. "Loki…" He mutters, obviously dreaming. I wish he would tell me what they are about. Each time I ask he changes the subject. I hold him even tighter knowing I'm running late yet all I wish to do is remain like this. I should call off since I have no intention of going anywhere else. I bring his phone to me again, this time calling the school. They aren't happy but there is nothing they can do. Once finished, I move us so that I'm lying on my back. Clint mutters once more but doesn't wake. I'm not sure how long I lie here with him, it must be a couple of hours at least. The sun that was there not too long ago is soon covered by rain clouds. Lightning flashes outside my balcony door. What does he want? Carefully I pull out of Clint, wrapping him in blankets before I get off the bed. I slip my pants on and walk to the balcony. The amazing view of the city almost makes up for the exorbitant price I paid for my penthouse. Hands on the railing, I lean forward staring out across the city. Another flash of lightning and my brother is beside me. He stands next to me, clearly enjoying the view. "Did she tell Odin?" Thor had told Frigga my location some weeks ago. Several days ago she left Asgard to visit. She spent time with both of us but remained with me a little more. Thor had taken her back yesterday evening.

"Yes but what can he do? She was visiting her sons. There is no crime against that." Thor smiles at that. "She took to Clint well."

"Very well." An understatement. She fussed over my little bird more than her own children.

"Steve mentioned we may be needed later."

"You can do so without him."

"Loki you're being unreasonable. He could take care of himself before he met you."

"I realize that but I still worry every time he goes on one of these silly missions. I love him Thor. I can't help it." Even with my flaws, Clint still accepts me. I remember clearly the first night after we made love and I told him of why I left Asgard. He told me my confession changed nothing. I was still the same person to him and he wasn't going anywhere. I don't deserve him.

"Tis amazing to see what loving another has done to you brother."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. You've changed…for the better."

"He makes me want to be better, to be good enough for him."

"Trust me when I say you ARE good enough."

"I wish to speak with Odin soon." I say, changing the subject.

"About what?"

"To accept whatever punishment he feels necessary for what I did."

"Loki…"

"You and I both know that his decision will be harsh and should anything happen to me I want you to swear that you will always look after Clint." I turn to meet Thor's searching gaze. He glances behind us to the bedroom then back to me.

"I will make sure-"

"Don't say you'll talk to him. We both know he's been waiting to met out his punishment. It's better that I go now instead of distressing constantly over it, especially since he knows where I am."

"But why now Loki? You're finally happy." A good question.

"Because the more time I spend with Clint, the more I want this burden off of me." I stare down at a hand, watching as it changes to Frost Giant blue. "Did I tell you of his reaction when I showed him my true form?" Thor shakes his head. "He laughed, thought it was 'cool'." My hand changes back. "By the nine realms I don't deserve him Thor and I can never truly live a happy life with him if I don't speak with Odin about what I did. No matter what he decides, I'll be at peace. Now will you swear to watch over him?"

"I swear it but hopefully it won't come to that." His Avengers ID goes off. He pulls it out to see Captain America's face. "Thor we're needed at the Baxter building…again. I think we need to have a talk with Reed about his experiments."

"Clint is sleeping, should I wake him?"

"No. It isn't that serious. See you there." Thor puts the ID away and places a hand on my shoulder.

"When you go to Odin, I will accompany you."

"Thank you…brother." Thor grins and with a swing of his hammer he's gone. I remain where I am, thinking for a bit until I hear the door open. Clint is standing there in his boxers and my shirt that's a little long for him. I love it when he's forced to wear my clothing.

"What're you doing out here? And where the hell are my clothes?" I step closer, smiling at his annoyance. "I've told you a million times about hiding my shit Loki."

"Language little bird." I press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I'll say whatever I want! You always hide my shit when I come over! The last time I had to have Sam drop off a bag. He thought it was so fucking hilarious that he told everybody." I place another kiss on his nose. "On top of that your fucking clothes don't fit right because you're so damn tall-"

"I love you." I mumble kissing his forehead.

"What?" This is the first time I've ever spoken the words to him. "What did you say?"

"I. Love. You." I cup his face, enjoying the relief that shows.

"I thought it was just me," he whispers. "You know I've never fallen for someone so fast."

"And I will make sure you don't regret it little bird."

"Fuck. What was I mad about again?" I laugh, pulling him close. I would do anything for Clinton Barton even if that means speaking with Odin to ensure that we have a peaceful life together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the explanation I give for Clint getting preggers makes sense but even if it doesn't, guess what? It doesn't have to because guys can't get pregnant in real life ;0, just in case you didn't know that. The next few chapters after this will mostly deal with Clint raising his children.

  _ **I Dream of Loki**_

_**Chapter 7: To Lose A Lover Only To Gain A Child** _

"You're still going aren't you?"

"Huh?" Bruce raises his head from the notes he'd been pouring over and takes his glasses off.

"To Tony's New Year party?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want Clint. I was thinking about sitting this one out too."

"It's fine. I need to get out." He gives me a frown, shakes his head and returns to what he was doing. I continue tossing the small stress ball around. Loki's been gone for almost two weeks and I'm nervous. I haven't heard anything from him or Thor who went with him. We'd gotten into a pretty heated argument before he left. I called him an idiot plus a few other not so nice names for deciding to see Odin. He kept saying that he wanted a life with me but wouldn't be able to live in peace if he was constantly worried about Odin and what he would do. I just knew he'd end up like the Loki from my dreams and it terrified me more because of how much I love him. We parted on bad terms. I had hoped he would've returned by Christmas. I got him a custom made throwing knife set since I'd seen quite a few around his penthouse. Thor said he preferred weapons that were small and could be easily concealed. I thought the knives would be perfect. Even giftwrapped it myself. I stayed up all of Christmas Eve like I was waiting for Santa. Eventually Tony and Steve came over to wait with me, saying I shouldn't be alone. When Loki never came, we all headed to the mansion where Natasha and Sam had cooked. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and grab the coffee mug from the table. Bruce had mentioned something about not drinking anything in the lab, ever but this stuff looks okay. Smells like tea. I take a sip, like it and down the rest of the mug in a matter of seconds. When I finish, I decide to take Scooby for a walk.

"Headed out Bruce." He mumbles something I don't catch.

"Hey, whatever you had in that cup was great. You should get some more!" I tell him as I toss him the stress ball. He frowns again as he catches it.

"What are you talking about?" I point to it and wave, leaving a confused Bruce behind. There isn't much going on in the rest of the house. Everyone's gone except Steve who's taking a nap on the sofa. I get Scooby and head to the door.

"Clint! I was just getting ready to ring the doorbell." Reed Richards is standing there with a lab coat on and looking half crazed. If I had to hazard I guess, I'd say he hasn't been to sleep in awhile. "Bruce is in the lab. Where's Johnny?"

"He and Ben went grocery shopping."

"That's funny Reed."

"I'm serious." That sounds like an accident waiting to happen. I'm tempted to ask which one just so I can have some entertainment for a bit but then I decide against it. The last time I got caught up in an argument of theirs, fireballs were thrown as were couches. "Did Bruce tell you about the plant Frigga sent him?"

"If he did, I probably wasn't listening."

"It's amazing Clint! I'll give you the short version. Thor's people have figured out a way for males to have children using this plant. It's crushed and mixed in with a drink. After the patient consumes it, it works its way through the system causing certain things needed for carrying a baby to grow, such as eggs and a uterus. Once the patient engages in sex, the body keeps any semen and sends it to the waiting egg causing fertilization. The plant doesn't create an opening for the baby to be birthed through however so it has to be cut out but it's still an amazing process. We've both finally gotten the time to study the whole thing." Men having babies? Now that I'd have to see to believe, I don't care how advanced Asgard's tech is.

"Sounds awesome Reed and by awesome I mean boring so me and Scooby are going for a wal-" I feel a little dizzy.

"Clint are you okay?!" Actually I'm not. I want to puke and almost do but I catch myself. I sink to my knees trying to keep my lunch from earlier down. Scooby licks my face as Reed examines me. "What did you eat?"

"Grilled cheese."

"Let's get you inside." Reed helps me to my feet since I can barely walk with my head spinning as bad as it is.

"What happened?!" Steve goes to my other side. Both ease me onto the couch.

"I'm not sure. One moment he was fine, the next…." Reed examines me once more.

"You were in the lab before, did you ingest anything?"

"No….wait yeah I did."

"Clint! Bruce has said a million times never eat or drink anything you find down there!" Steve scolds.

"I thought it was tea."

"Lay down," Reed orders. "I'll get some water and a cloth. You're sweating bullets." The rest of the day goes by in a blur of puke, water and cold. It bothers Bruce because he can't remember what was in the mug. Reed says my symptoms seem flu like but I can tell he's bothered by something. By the time Tony returns, I'm a pathetic mess. My dreams of Loki have begun mixing with nightmares of what could've happened to him. Somehow, I think Steve carried me, they get me to my room. Bruce and Reed are in and out every fifteen minutes it seems. Tony sits in a chair by my bed and when the alarm goes off, Steve assures him he can handle it alone. I finally fall into a fitful sleep.

"How long has he been like this?" It sounds like Natasha. "You should've called me."

"I thought he might get better." Tony sounds grim.

"He looks awful," Sam adds. "Thanks," My eyes finally open. I give him a weak smile. "God Clint, this will forever be a cautionary of why we don't drink mystery elixirs from the lab."

"I've learned my lesson."

"How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine Tasha." I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"Bruce and Reed have been running all kinds of tests. They should have it figured out soon but until then stay in the bed Clint. You had us worried." I can't remember the last time I saw Tony this serious.

"But I feel fine."

"Let's do this another way." Natasha crosses her arms. "You leave that bed and you'll have a broken leg." "I think I'm going to get some rest guys." Sam smiles then gives me a pat on the shoulder. Steve appears with a tray of food. He even has an apron on. After I eat to their satisfaction they leave me alone for a bit. I spend most of my day ignoring worried calls from Bobbi and my brother, who the hell told them anyway?

~

By the time the New Year's party rolls around on Tuesday, I'm feeling much better but still have dizzy spells. I've sat out the last couple of Avengers missions and Natasha has told SHIELD I'm out of commission for a bit. Bruce and Reed have yet to figure out what was wrong with me and I know it's killing Bruce that he can't remember what was in the mug. If he did then he'd know exactly what he was searching for in all my scans. I'm lounging on the couch with Scooby next to me as everyone is getting ready. Rhodey and I are watching some ghost hunter show. They're all leaving together in the same limo if they can get dressed. Sam lost his suit but found it an hour later under his bed. Natasha couldn't decide which dress to wear. Pepper didn't help because she liked both dresses and thought Natasha would look amazing in either. Steve had to polish his shoes because he didn't feel they were shiny enough. Tony and Bruce couldn't even keep their noses out a new project long to get dressed until Steve ordered them to. "You guys are gonna be late," I mutter.

"You're not going?" Rhodey asks.

"Sitting this one out. Me and Scooby plan on watching Ghost Hunters all night."

"If I knew that was an option I never would've agreed to go."

"Too late now!" Tony says striding into the room. "Let's go! Party limo is leaving the building. Don't wait up Hawkguy."

"Have fun." I go to the door to watch them all leave and to swear to Tony I won't let any bad guys in. As soon as they're gone, I return to the TV. I'm not sure how long the dog and I are down there, maybe only an hour or it could've been two. All I know is that eventually something causes me to look towards the doorway. Loki is standing there in a suit. He's holding the jacket on one arm and playing with one of the custom knives I got him in his other hand.

"Loki."

"Clint." I try to seem indifferent even though I'm beyond happy to see him. "I see you found my present."

"I stopped by your apartment, thinking you might be there and found the box addressed to me. I apologize for not being here on Christmas."

"Not a big deal. What did Odin say?" Loki stops playing with the knife, his focus entirely on me now.

"I will be placed on house arrest essentially for as long as he decides which could be anywhere from a few days to years."

"Damn it Loki." I sigh as I run a hand over my face. I hear his footsteps coming closer. One of his hands pulls mine down. Loki kneels in front of me, lacing our fingers together.

"You understand why I did it though?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you should've."

"We already discussed this Clint. I have no wish to argue with you. Stark said you were sick."

"When'd you see him?"

"He left a message on Thor's phone about a party. When we arrived after checking your apartment, he said you were here and that you'd been horribly sick the past few days."

"I'm fine Loki. We were talking about you."

"A subject which I don't want to discuss." God he can be so frustrating! He slips an arm around me, pulling me closer. "Let's talk later little bird."

"Loki…"

"Please." Loki doesn't beg or plead, too much ego for that. So when that one word leaves his mouth it surprises me. As I stare at him I realize he's hiding something but I go with his request and drop it. Instead I kiss his nose. "Tonight I have no intention of letting you rest just so we're clear." If Loki could, we'd probably spend every day having sex and doing nothing else. Even when we're not, he's always thinking of the quickest way to get me to his bed.

"What if I don't feel like it? I was actually watching something before you interrupted." I move his head a bit to catch the rest of Ghost Hunters.

"You're not serious."

"I sure as hell am. I know it's all fake but it's still entertaining. Especially since I'm getting ideas for a new prank." Without warning I'm lifted and thrown over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL! Put me down! LOKI!"

"I like that. Keep practicing screaming my name." He laughs as he heads for my room.

"Scooby attack!" He whines then turns back down the hall sniffing the air. "I left him a steak or four where he could reach it." Some guard dog he's turning out to be. Once we're in my room, he lays me gently on the bed and leans down so our foreheads touch. Something is definitely bothering him. My worries are momentarily pushed aside when his fingers move underneath my shirt.

~

"Wakey wakey Hawkguy! You've been sleeping all day." Tony is standing over me with Scooby beside him. The dog jumps onto the bed to lick me.

"Alright I'm up. What time is it?" I ask shoving Scooby away.

"Almost noon. You missed a hell of a party last night. I think there's muffins left if you want one." I sit up and look on the other side of the bed. Loki's not there. I yawn then swing my legs over the side. God it hurts to move.

"Where's Loki?"

"Loki?"

"Yeah Tony. Where is he? He was here last night."

"Asgard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Thor went back with him last night. He left to serve his sentence. He didn't tell you?"

"He never said when!"

"Well according to Thor, Odin allowed him to return to spend one last night with you…." His voice trails off as he watches me. I'm shaking in anger right now. Why wouldn't he have told me that? Now his behavior made sense last night. How he held me, why he kept telling me he loved me, etc. Son of a bitch! "Clint, calm down."

"Why didn't he tell me Tony! I could've…I would've…damn!" I toss my pillow across the room and catch sight of a letter underneath. I know it's from him. Sure enough when I open it, I recognize his handwriting.

_To my little bird, I apologize for not telling you everything. I couldn't once I saw you. Yes it was selfish and I'm sure I hurt you. Please forgive me. Thor tried to get Odin to give me more time with you but he was adamant that one night was all. I love you more than anything else in this wretched universe which means I want you to be happy. I hope that one day you will move on and have a family. Do not wait for me. Odin has made it clear this will be no short sentence and I won't have you wasting away wishing and hoping for my return. You will always have my heart Clint even if you do find someone else._

_Loki_

I ease myself onto the floor, reading the letter again and again. Wordlessly, Tony sits beside me. "Tony?"

"Hmmm?"

"He was an asshole."

"Yep."

"I want to punch him."

"Anyone would."

"I want to hate him, to say 'fuck you' and go on with my life. The whole reason I went searching for him was so this wouldn't happen and he's fucked everything up."

"I'd be pissed to."

"I mean shit like this isn't supposed to happen. I have dreams about another Loki and decide to find the one here because I'm worried about him. I only wanted to be his friend. If I was just his friend then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. I'd be upset but I'd move on yet I can't now. I don't want to."

"Because you love him."

"Yeah…because I love him." Tony puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Love was never meant to be easy Hawkguy."

"I know." I smile as a memory comes back to me. "Remember when he changed all of Sam's towels to bright pink?"

"Of course I do! Sam thought we did it!" Tony snaps a finger. "What about that time he convinced Thor with a straight face that the Loch Ness monster indeed exists. He was gone for three days trying to find it in Scotland."

"Sir, Director Fury is here." JARVIS announces.

"Did you tell him I'm not here?"

"I did. He did not believe me."

"Well there goes my day. You okay Clint?"

"No but I will be. Thanks Tony."

"I told you that's what friends are for. Now let's go see what Fury wants."

~

"No Cap. I said I'm fine."

"You're clearly not Clint!" He snatches off his mask. We're all in the conference room, fresh off of stopping a few rogue A.I.M idiots. I might've had a little accident during it.

"You were too busy throwing up!" Alright maybe a huge accident. One in which I got sick just as one of the guys fired shots at me. Luckily Cap jumped in front of me in time.

"He's right Clint. If you were still feeling sick why didn't you sit this one out?" So now Natasha's on his side? Traitor.

"No offense but you haven't been right since whatever you drank in the lab," Sam adds. It's true. I've felt run down a lot but nothing that should keep me laying around. "You've been tired a lot too like you haven't been sleeping well which boggles my mind since you sleep more than any of us now."

"We are all worried about you." Thor has taken a bit more protective of me than normal. I'm not exactly sure but I think he and Loki had an agreement that he should watch over me.

"Tony you too?" I turn to him. He's sitting in one of the chairs, feet on the table with his face plate off as he munches a cookie.

"I've been telling you myself for weeks. Why do you think I have Bruce run tests and all that while you're sleep?"

"He does what?!" There's a collective groan as they all glare at Tony.

"Forgot we were keeping that a secret."

"Clint we just want you to be okay," Steve sets his shield down. "You've been pushing yourself pretty hard lately. Maybe you need a break." Ever since Loki had left, I'd thrown myself into working out, practicing my archery day and night, anything so I wouldn't think about him.

"Why won't you guys listen! I said I'm-"

"Pregnant!"

"What?" We all look towards the doorway. Reed is standing there out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I ran all the way here. Bruce look at these!" He rushes over to him. They both stand there for several minutes going over papers and mumbling to themselves.

"Reed who is pregnant?" Natasha finally he asks.

"Clint." I'm pretty sure all of our mouths drop open.

"Wait. What? I thought you just said that I, a male, am pregnant."

"I did."

"How?" Thor takes a step closer to me.

"The plant you brought us!" Bruce answers, excitement pretty damn evident in his voice. "I couldn't remember what had been in that coffee mug but now I do. I'd mixed the plant up because Reed and I were going to give it to a mouse to record what happens. You drank it Clint." Holy. Shit.

"These scans we've been doing of your body have showed us how your organs have moved around over these past few weeks to accommodate the feti. It was slow at first which is why didn't note the changes right after you ingested it. This all makes sense now."

"Guys can't get pregnant!" Sam states. "What is this? The Twilight Zone?"

"On Asgard a small plant was discovered almost twenty five years ago that changes the body of any males who eat it." Thor explains. "They studied the animals who ate it and how the males were able to bear children, not in the same way as females but still able to none the less. Bruce requested a sample."

"I thought I'd lost it."

"I'm pregnant? Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Loki and I pretty much fucked that entire night before he left.

"Calm down Clint." Thor places a hand on me to keep me steady.

"But if you think about it, it does make sense," Steve says. "The tiredness, vomiting every so often and his sudden love of Taco Bell when before you couldn't pay him to eat that stuff."

"There may be other symptoms since this will be the first time a human has ever ingested the plant," Reed tells us. "I'd like to stay on as your doctor Clint."

"We both do," Bruce added.

"Let's rewind for a second." Tony had been abnormally quiet through this whole thing. "Bruce you said 'feti' earlier. Feti is plural for fetus." Bruce gives a nod then rubs a hand over his neck nervously.

"Well it looks like so far you're having twins Clint."

"T-twins?" Everyone's watching me anxiously. "You gotta be kidding me. Thor?"

"Yes?" "Heimdall is watching right?" He'd told us stories before about the Asgardian who sees all.

"He is. Why?"

"If I give him a message do you think he'll give it to Loki?"

"Yes. But what kind of message?" Instead of answering, I look up to the ceiling and raise both middle fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Dream Of Loki** _

_**Chapter 8: Natalya and Roman** _

-8 Months Later-

It hurts like hell. I'm lying in a bed trying to keep the pain from showing. It's obviously not working. Bruce won't be here for another hour and Reed got stuck in some Dr. Doom related BS so who knows when he'll be here. Right now it's only me, Frigga, Thor and Barney.

"Can't you do something?!" Barney has a hand holding mine as he presses the cloth to my forehead. He looks a lot like me only a bit taller and older, not wiser though.

"I'm not a doctor!" Frigga is at her wits end. When my belly got too big to hide, Tony moved me into a small house in the country. Frigga moved in too not long after that to keep an eye on me. We all knew that eventually the babies would have to be born but I always expected Bruce and Reed to be here for that. Neither of them are and it's not like I can just push them out.

"I can't take this!" Thor announces. "Bruce and Reed should have stayed as I suggested." He's obviously pissed. Before the two had left they'd been with me for several weeks straight so I understood how they wanted a break. Only the babies weren't due for a while longer. When I let out a hiss of pain and clutch my belly, the sound of thunder can be heard. He walks out the room, saying on his way out, "I will bring them myself. I will not have you nor the children die Clint."

"Remind me not to piss him off," Barney says jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"You should've seen him when Sam ate all of his rice krispie treats," I manage to get out.

"Hang in there little brother." When his phone rings he answers instantly. Frigga takes his place at my side. She gives me a warm drink, saying it'll help with the pain. When he comes back he seems a bit happier.

"That was Natasha and Tony. They're on the way with Reed."

"Did you hear that Clint?" Frigga asks. I nod but then more pain tears through me.

"God! It feels like they're trying to fight their way out!"

"Shhhhh, relax. Allow the medicine to work." It does but I'm also beginning to feel sleepy.

"It knocks him out?" Barney asks.

"No! It's not supposed to work in that way. Clint stay with me. Clint!" She's shaking me. Barney's yelling but the only thing I want to do is sleep. Why can't they leave me alone? There's a noise from another room and suddenly Natasha and Tony are running in behind Reed.

"Let him sleep. He'll need to be for the surgery," Reed gently moves Frigga away from me. I'm faintly aware of Tony kneeling next to me, my hand in his as he watches my eyes close.

* * *

"You did a wonderful job my little bird, a wonderful job." The words float to me in my dream. It sounds like Loki. "But now it's time for you to wake. You must take care of our children." My eyes snap open. I'm not sure how long I slept. It could've been hours or days. The entire time I'd been faintly aware of people around me and the words I thought belonged to my lover have finally brought me out of my dream like state. The windows are open allowing me to see the moon outside. I turn my head to see Barney sleep in a chair next to the bed. Sensing someone lying next to me, I turn the other way to see Natasha sleeping.

"Your temp was dropping." I glance over her to see Tony watching me. He looks like he hasn't slept in days himself. "Bruce thought it'd be a good idea for someone to lay next to you to keep you warm. She and…" He hesitates as if he's thinking twice about sharing info with me. "Frigga alternated." I slowly sit up.

  
"My kids-"

"Are fine. A boy and a girl." I let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared us. You scared me." He picks up my chart to look over.

"Tony I'm fine."

"But you weren't! You have no idea of how close you came to…" I want details, to ask him to tell me everything but I can see it's been hell for him. "Getting the babies out wasn't the problem. It was everything that happened afterward. You were unconscious for two weeks Clint. Two weeks! Barney was a nervous wreck. Frigga couldn't stop crying. Thor's been upset so we've gotten nothing but clouds and rain. I had Pepper cancel everything so I could stay here in case…in case you didn't make it." It hurts to move but I get to my feet and move to where he is despite his protests. When I hug him, he sags against me. I can feel his relief. "We're all family Clint."

"I know." He doesn't have to say anymore. I understand. When we break apart, he quickly wipes an eye.

"Actually flew in one of the chefs from Taco Bell in case you woke up hungry. There's food out there."

"Thanks. I wanna see my kids first."

"Of course Hawkguy," He grins and helps me along down the hall. There's an open door we stop at. I peek inside to see two cribs and some medical equipment. Reed is jotting notes down while Bruce looking at pictures. Thor is cradling one baby, Frigga has the other. When I step inside, the room goes completely quiet until Frigga bursts into more tears. She tries hugging me while holding the baby. When I complain about them waking me up with all their worry over me, Thor laughs. Bruce quickly examines me. When he's finished I step closer to Thor to study the pale little bundle in his arms.

"This is the girl. Mother has the boy."

"They're healthy as far as we can tell. They love the cold." Bruce says. "The first few days they cried non stop until we figured out the room was too warm."

"Loki was like that," Frigga adds.

"Where are we name wise?" Tony asks. I carefully take the girl from Thor.

"This is Natalya." She keeps sleeping as I trace her tiny nose with my finger. I sit down in the rocking chair so Frigga can hand me my little boy. "And this is Roman."

"Guess we know who the god mom is right?" Tony smiles. I'd decided a while back that my kids would be named after Natasha. We've been through hell and back together, way before any of this Avengers stuff.

"Actually…" I pause when Steve walks in covering a yawn. Natasha and Sam are right behind him with coffee mugs. "I want all of you to be their god parents. You guys would probably be watching out for them anyway so why not?"

"So I can be the god father?" We all groan at Tony's lame joke.

"I'd be honored to Clint," Steve tells me. The others agree too.

"What is this 'god parent' business?" Thor asks. "Does it encroach on my status as uncle?" That gets more laughter. I look down at my sleeping kids again. I decided they should be named after my mother and brother for middle names.

"Natalya Ann and Roman Charles-"

"Odinson," Thor finishes. I give him a questioning look. "No matter what my brother says, he is still Odin's son and your children are his grandchildren."

"I thought…I thought I heard Loki speaking to me. Was I dreaming?" There's a tense moment of silence in which almost everyone looks at Steve for what to say. He crosses his arms.

"Heimdall saw you, he thought you were dying. Hell we all did. He told Odin who I assume told Loki."

"My husband said it was near impossible to keep Loki there once he was told," Frigga cuts in. "He was constantly trying to escape. He put countless guards in the medical ward. Odin thought it best to let him visit. Loki left several hours ago when you appeared to be doing better."

"You know when I told you Natasha and Frigga helped keep you warm?" Tony asks. "It was more like Loki. Natasha took over once he left." They're all watching me now, worried how I'll take this information. But what the hell do they think I'll do? Have a nervous breakdown? Luckily my half asleep brother walks into the room.

"There you are Clint. Did you tell Thor how great of an uncle I'll be?"

"What?" Thor glares at him. "Nonsense. I WILL be the better uncle."

"Keep dreaming Goldilocks."

"Can I use that?" Tony asks.

"We can settle this outside if you'd like Charles." There's a collective 'ohhhhhhh' from Sam, Tony and Bruce.

"Lets!" Are they really going to fight about who will be the best uncle? I get my answer when they start moving towards the door, arguing the whole time. Everyone except Reed, Frigga and Natasha follow.

"We've done tests, examined you from head to toe and have found no harmful side effects yet of the plant that made you able to bear children." Reed is leaning against a crib as he goes through more notes. "You're healthy, your children are healthy. Of course you'll need to stay here a bit longer but then you can move back home."

"Thank you Reed. I know this has taken time away from your family and all that."

"It's nothing. If anything I should be thanking you for allowing me to study you as you went through this. Sue and Franklin will be up tomorrow. Johnny and Ben should be here within a couple of hours."

"Go get some sleep before they arrive," Frigga orders. Reed pats me on the shoulder as he walks out. "I'm going to check on my son to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." When she's gone Natasha crouches next to me.

"She had all this stuff brought in from Asgard; milk, clothing, blankets, furniture for the nursery. She keeps reminding us that you just had another prince and princess of Asgard. How do you feel?"

"Like shit but when I look at them it's like nothing else matters."

"You'll make a great dad Clint."

"And you'll make a great god mom."

"Tony was already talking about setting up a room for them at the mansion." I nod and begin rocking in the chair. Natalya yawns then closes her green eyes. Roman's are the same color. Loki's eyes. Just my luck.

* * *

We stay in the country for another few weeks then pack up everything. Thor gets upset because I won't live in Loki's penthouse. He left it to me and it's much bigger than my apartment but after he left me I only went there to think. I couldn't actually live there, too many memories. So cribs are moved into my bedroom. Frigga freaks out as much as Thor when she sees my place. I somehow manage to convince her it's only temporary and that if it gets to be too much there's plenty of space at the mansion. When Thor leaves to take her home, Sam and Natasha help with taking care of the twins until Tony arrives with Pepper. They then switch out. It's tiring waking up at all hours to feed and change diapers. It also became tiring answering my nosy neighbors questions. Bruce finally came up with a plausible story; the imaginary mother of my kids ran away after giving birth leaving me to raise them. The story got me tons of sympathy and kept them from prying since they assumed I didn't want to talk about it in detail. By the third month I'm getting the hang of everything and don't need my friends nearly as much as I did before. I still stay at the mansion from time to time and help when I can. When I need to train or head out with the rest of the team, Mrs. Jones watches them for me. Not many of my SHIELD colleagues know and the ones that do have kept their mouths shut as to why I was gone for so long. Director Fury, Coulson and Maria have visited me a few times with gifts for the babies and to check on me.

It's just after a visit from Coulson and Bobbi and I'm reading a story to Roman while Natasha sings an old Russian song to Natalya. We're in the nursery next to my room when JARVIS says,

"Sir Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you of a visitor."

"Who?"

"My father," Thor answers walking in. Sure enough the man I'm assuming is Odin is right behind him. He has a white beard and an eye patch. They must be in this season. I catch glimpses of gold underneath the dark cloak he's wearing. "Father, this is-"

"I know who he is Thor. The one who changed my son and gave him children. Yes I know all about you Clinton." I have no clue what to say. I set the book down and hold Roman closer to me as I stand.

"What do you want?"

"Do not be so wary. I've come not to hurt you or the children. I wanted to see them with my own eyes. May I?" I hesitate, looking over at Natalya who's making noises. Then I look down at Roman. He's smiling at me. I swear sometimes they understand way more than I think they do. I carefully hand him Roman. Odin smiles as he cradles him. "The spitting image of Loki." We watch as he walks around the room with him. When he comes to Natasha, she gives him my daughter. In that moment Odin looks like a typical, thrilled grandfather seeing his grandkids for the first time. I've relaxed now back into my chair. After some time Odin brings them back to me.

"How's Loki?"

"Fine. As fine as one can be without their lover or children beside them." Odin clasps his hands behind his back as he studies me. "I'm not sure what it is you mortals have done to my sons but I thank you."

"I changed him so much he decided to go home to be locked up," I mumble bitterly.

"No. That is not your fault. Had Loki not changed, truly saw the error of what he did then I would have had to hunt him down, drag him back to Asgard. He committed a very serious crime in misusing the Bifrost and nearly destroying Jotunheim. My people, at least some, would see that he answer for that and once his sentence is served I will return him to you. Through you he has come to accept who he is." I don't reply, instead I watch my twins. "You are patient Clinton. You will wait for him despite his wishes and once the two of you are together again I will have you visit Asgard. Thank you for allowing me to see my grandchildren." How the hell could I have refused the king of another planet/realm/whatever the fuck it is? "Thor walk with me."

"Yes father." When they're gone I lean my head back. Instead of trying to talk to me, Natasha begins singing again as she straightens the room. It's soothing enough to calm me down leading me to think about him for the billionth time today. How long will I have to wait to see Loki again?


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Dream Of Loki** _

**_Chapter 9: Three Years Later_ **

I watch the preschool teacher, Mrs. Smith, as she nervously sets the folder down and takes a seat. I have no clue why she's so skittish. Then I glance at Natasha who has her arms crossed and a very serious expression on her face. There's my answer. "Mr. Barton I called this meeting because I think your children are extraordinary."

"Really? God, that's a relief. I thought Natalya had gotten into another fight." Natty has a short temper for a three year old and when a classmate does something she deems 'stupid' she'll lash out. Recently I've started training her, hoping that will give her outlet.

"Well she DID slap another child repeatedly this week but that isn't why you're here. As you know your children are bright but we had no idea of how much so until you allowed us to test them." She pushes her glasses up a bit as she pulls out a few papers. Natasha and I exchange looks. Natty and Ro are pretty damn smart. I caught Natty reading the newspaper one morning. She had it laid out on the floor. Naturally I assumed she was looking at the pictures but then she said mentioned a civil war somewhere in Europe that had been getting a lot of attention. I've seen Ro look through Tony's Iron Man notes like he actually understands them. It's freaky. "Your Natalya and Roman are very gifted. Their IQs are above average for ADULTS Mr. Barton and they're only three. Here. I thought you might want to look at these." I'm not sure exactly what I expected. I knew my kids were smart, hell everyone does but I guess seeing actual proof of it makes me feel I'm not one of those parents who thinks everything their kid does is genius. "I just don't think we can stimulate their minds enough. That might be part of the reason Natalya acts out so."

"They're bored?" Natasha asks. Mrs. Smith nods.

"Very much so. I can recommend other learning centers that might be able to help but quite frankly I've never seen anything like this. And then there's…"

"There's what?" I look up sharply. She sighs a little dramatically.

"Have you ever seen Matilda?"

"A classic but the hell does that have to do with my twins?"

"I've seen Roman move things." There's a pregnant pause. Natasha unfolds her arms to take the papers from me. I rub a hand over my face. Fuck. Once. I'd seen Roman move something without touching it once. He was watching Dora and didn't want to get up to get the remote to turn up the TV. After whining for me to get it for him, I was in the middle of an argument with Steve over who was the greatest boxer ever, I caught something move out the corner of my eye. Steve and I watched in amazement as the remote floated to him. He simply took it out the air and turned the volume up. I hadn't seen him do it since. I tried talking to him about it but despite the fact that they're smart they're still only three and didn't want to talk about it. "I just….it's been nice having them here Mr. Barton but there's nothing I can offer them. I think you should seriously consider placing them in another center." There wasn't much I wanted to say after that. Mrs. Smith hands us all the papers from the tests. I don't speak until we get to the mansion where as soon as I walk in the door a mop of hair comes flying towards me and attaches itself to my leg.

"Mommy!" Natty yells. She has on a pink princess dress and crown, made of real jewels by the way. It was a gift from Frigga but I don't think she intended for it to be used like this. I lift her into the air as she laughs. "Mommy Uncle Thor said for our birthday he's going to beat up Hulk!" It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it'd would that my kids call me 'mom'. It started off as a joke. Tony swore he would get them to call me that as their first word. He succeeded, only they never stopped. Eventually I got tired of correcting them.

"Is that what Thor told you?"

"Yeah. Hi Aunt Tasha." She holds her arms out, clearly wanting Natasha to take her which she does. Natasha and Natty beginning a whispered, secretive conversation which I'm not included in so I head to the game room where I find Tony playing pool with Bruce. Roman is sitting on a stool reading a book.

"Hey Bruce look at these." I hand him the folder.

"So how'd the meeting go Clint?"

"It went-wait is my son reading Jules Verne?" Tony shrugs and ruffles his hair. "It's the kid version of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea."

"Yeah but it's still a big book for a preschooler."

"He said Verne is his favorite and that you used to read it to him when you were preggers."

"How the fuck does he remember that?" I mouth silently.

"Hell if I know." Tony mouths back.

"My God Clint, your kids are geniuses," Bruce says.

"Well duh. Let me see those," Tony walks over to him as I grab the book from Ro. His eyes brighten when he realizes it's me.

"Mommy!" I lift him up.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Uncle Bruce let me go with him to Franklin's house." Franklin being Reed's five year old. The two of them are the best of friends for some reason. "I really missed you and guess what!"

"What?"

"I drew a picture." He pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Let's see; there's me, you, Natty, Barney and Thor but who's this?" I point to a dark figure next to me.

"Daddy." He leans his head against me. "I see him when I sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"When I sleep I see Daddy." He yawns and closes his eyes. I turn to Bruce and Tony who are just as confused as I am.

Since it ended up being a nice day out I decided to take Natty and Ro to the park. I'm sitting on a bench watching as they run around chasing each other. I love being a parent. It seems like each day is an adventure with them. Natty finally manages to tag Ro who trips and falls on his face. Another parent moves to help him up but he gets up on his own, brushes his pants off and goes after his sister. I'd replayed over and over what my little boy had meant when he mentioned seeing Loki when he sleeps. I can't ask Thor because Odin needed him for something. It'll have to wait until he gets back. It isn't as if I've kept silent on Loki. In fact every night they press me to tell them something about him. When Thor's here he'll tell them stories about the two of them growing up. My phone goes off. It's a message from Bobbi. She's sent a picture of an expensive looking school with the message:

**What about this one? It's called Miss Roger's School of Higher Learning. Coulson mentioned it. – Bobbi**

**Looks like a fucking college. Ro is still 3! – Clint**

**Oh come on! It doesn't look that bad and they have an excellent reputation – Bobbi**

**Bring me the info on the place and I'll think it over –Clint**

**;-) - Bobbi**

Jeez what the fuck has Bobbi found? I shake my head and return to watching my kids. They're now using sticks as swords. When my ID goes off I mutter a few words about my peaceful afternoon ending. Cap's face is on the screen. "We've got a breakout on the Helicarrier."

"On my way." I slip the ID away. Before I can call them over I sense something headed my way. I dodge a green blast that blows a hole in the ground. People start screaming and grabbing their kids. Where's mine? After a frantic few seconds I catch sight of them hiding under the slide. They see me and make to move put I shake my head.

"Well if it isn't Hawkeye? Was this your day off?" I turn to see the Enchantress standing only feet away. God I can't stand her. She's beautiful but has an obsessive love towards Thor which has led to some pretty fucked up shit happening.

"Where's your bodyguard?"

"Wrecking havoc on the Helicarrier. There they are! The two children said to be Loki's. You know when I knew him he despised mortals."

"I'm pretty sure he's changed his mind about us." Keep her distracted Clint. "Thought you were locked up."

"A minor inconvenience. Don't worry I'm not here for you. No I want them. Come out children."

"Leave them out of this!"

"Of course not! My plan hinges on them."

"Roman, Natalya stay where you are!"

"Mommy!" They cried.

"How cute. They refer to you as mother. Breaks my heart but fear not. I won't hurt them…yet." When she made to move towards them I attack. Tried to anyway. She sends a green blast at me causing Natalya to run from her hiding place. "Oh? If I hurt you they'll come out?" She sends another blast my way but I manage to get away. Once on my feet I run towards Natty, yanking her up and heading for the slide. I can feel the blast coming and duck down, covering Natty with my body.

"Leave them alone!" Roman shouts. I feel the ground shake. Looking around, I see the playground equipment floating in the air. Even the Enchantress is shocked. So much so that Roman is able to fling all of it at her while she's distracted. He runs to me while she's under, clinging to my shirt and crying. There's a bright green light then the playground equipment disappears.

"Amazing! Maybe I should keep you for myself." Fuck. I inch backwards.

"Can you do that again Roman?" I whisper. Sniffing, he shakes his head.

"He gets tired if he does it too much," Natty whispers.

"Try for me one more time."

"Okay," He mumbles. "But will you still love me after?"

"Of course I will Roman." My little boy then does something unexpected.

"If we go with you then you have to leave Mommy alone."

"What?!"

"Of course dear. Come over. You must realize a sorceress as powerful as myself would notice you," The Enchantress smiles. Natty wiggles to get down but I won't let her.

"Trust us Mommy." The look she gives me is of someone much older that tells me they know what they're doing. Numbly, I let her down. What the hell is wrong with me? Enchantress already has Ro in her arms. When she has Natty I want to kick myself for allowing this.

"That was easy. So long." She grins making me lose it. I'm about to try and stop her when Ro places a hand on the side of her head. Natty does the same to her other side. She freezes. I watch in stunned amazement as their eyes glow. It lasts for only a minute then she collapses on the ground.

"Clint! Are you okay…." Iron Man's voice trails off when he sees Enchantress unconscious and me holding my twins who are crying. The whole team is right behind him.

"She made twins cry! Hulk will smash!" The big green guy says enthusiastically.

"I think we're too late," Cap walks up to check Enchantress. "It was a distraction, the Helicarrier attack. She wanted the twins."

"What happened to her Clint?" Falcon lands next to me.

"Natty and Ro."

"JARVIS use the camera footage from the building across the street and play it back." After a few minutes Falcon kicks a rock at Iron Man.

"Well?"

"He's right."

"Hulk is confused. Two little people hurt powerful sorceress?"

"They're magically inclined," Thor answers, his face very serious. When we all give him blank stares he shakes his head. "It happens at times on Asgard. You will have sorcerers who become so gifted at what they do that the magic becomes part of who they are. When they have children it can pass on to them."

"So the kids end up able to use magic without having to do the grunt work their parents did?" Tony's face plate comes up.

"Exactly. I think you will all consider it an understatement when I say my brother is gifted when it comes to magic. He's passed that on to his children." I look down again at the twins. Both have stopped crying and are simply clinging to me.

"Is there any way they can learn to control this?" Thor nods.

"But it will require they go to Asgard."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is starting to wind down. There's two chapters left. Loki and Clint will finally be reunited next chapter in case anyone was wondering how long they'd be apart. Thanks to everyone who's followed the story. I do appreciate it. :-) And in case you didn't notice these chapters have been covering small snippets in Loki and Clint's time apart. Last chapter the twins were three, now they're five.

**_I Dream Of Loki_ **

**_Chapter 10: Loki's Letter_ **

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouts at the same time. I can't believe they're five now. Natty grins. Ro blows out the candles before she gets the chance which causes her eyes to well up.

"Natty it's fine! You can blow out the next one," I say trying to calm her down before she gets started.

"B-but that's a year away."

"I'll let you fly in the armor," Tony tries. "I'll even paint it black and blue." For some reason she hates pink and anything related to it.

"Okay!" I think we all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Why'd you do that anyway Roman?" Sam asks. He shrugs, hangs his head and whispers,

"I thought my wish to have Daddy here with us would come true." Jeez. "I don't wanna see him in my dreams anymore. He should be here with Mommy and us." Natty looks like she's going to break into tears again listening to her brother. There still isn't an explanation as to why the twins can see Loki while they're sleeping. Thor has asked everyone he can think of, including Loki himself but no one has any idea. Sometimes Natty will whisper to me what they talk about. It's how I found out that Loki had already been teaching them how to control their magic. That worked out nicely since Odin rejected Thor's suggestion to bring them to Asgard.

I pick up Roman and walk a little bit away from everyone. Sometimes I think it would've been better if they couldn't dream like this. "Loki would be here if he could. You know that."

"I know," He sniffs. "But I don't like dreaming about him cus when I wake up he's not here. Why can't Grandpa just let him go?"

"He wants Loki to learn from his mistakes."

  
"But he has! He smiles when he sees us but I can tell he's not really happy Mommy! Not really!" Roman leans back so he can look me in the eye. "He doesn't talk about you when we're with him. Natty asked him once how much he loves you and the dream got scary because Daddy got really mad, not at us. Just cus he wants to be with you. He misses you this much." He holds his arms out to demonstrate then places them back around my neck. I push the depressing thoughts preparing to crowd into my mind and focus on making Roman happy.

"We'll see each other again one day, I miss him a lot too but right now it's your birthday party and you're making everyone sad so can you at least, just for a little bit, have fun? Then we can talk about your dad as much as you want when it's over." Roman thinks about what I said. In the end it's not me who convinces him.

"Roman I want cake!" Franklin yells. That brings him out of it.

"Okay!" He scrambles down and runs back into the kitchen. I spend the rest of the time sitting off to the side watching. I told Roman to have fun and now here I am depressed as hell. For the most part my teammates give me my space. They're really into the random birthday cake fight that was started by Sam anyhow. Everyone except Thor who after several minutes of standing silently beside me, sits down on the chair next to mine.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Yes until Scooby ate my hamburger. The dog has no boundaries."

"That's your fault." I catch sight of the Great Dane licking cake that's splattered on the floor. Reed, Susan and Ben are practically hugging the wall in their attempt to not get food thrown at them which doesn't really work since Johnny is purposely doing just that. Natasha, Barney, Franklin and my twins have made a shield out of the counters while on the other side Tony, Sam and Bobbi are getting ready for an assault. Steve and Bruce have somehow managed to stay out of this. Both are in fact sitting off to the side eating cake.

"I have something for you." Thor holds out a folded sheet of paper.

"What's this?"

"Open it." As soon as I do I instantly recognize the handwriting. "How did he-"

"His friendship with one of the guards finally bore fruit. He is watched constantly. During this guard's shift he asked if the man would do him a favor. Loki asked that he ignore what he was about to do. The guard pretended not to notice as he wrote this. When he finished I quickly tucked it away to deliver to you."

"Why hasn't he tried this before?"

"As I said he's constantly watched and all the guards have been warned of my brother's way with words. It also helps that no guard lasts long leaving him no time to build up a relationship. For some reason or other it worked with this one. I highly doubt this will work a second time. No sane guard wishes to risk our father's wrath." I glance up from the paper to my kids. They look just like him. "Read it Clint."

_My little bird,_

_Words cannot describe how much I miss you. I think of you every waking moment and it is only when I sleep while I'm with our children that I do not. You have done a wonderful job in raising them. They may look like me but they have your personality. I have been teaching them how to control their magical abilities. They're getting better. It worries them to use magic around you. They're more in tune to you than you realize. I love them but I'm sure you already know that. You gave them to me which makes me love them even more. I wish I could write more however I am sure Odin will show up without warning any minute. He does this often. Wait for me a little longer. I know I told you to move on but I would most likely try to drive away, or kill if that didn't work, whomever you decided to move on with. It is selfish of me but I can be a very selfish creature. I'd rather you be alone and miserable without me than happy with someone else. I love you. You have my heart, always._

_Loki_

I read over it several times then fold it. I turn to see Thor watching me. "It drives my brother crazy to be parted from you for so long. At times the only thing that keeps him going is that one day he may see you again. If you ever doubted his love for you, do not."

"I never did," I answer quietly as I rub a hand over my face.

"You're strong Clint. You will wait." Thor crosses his arms. He smiles at some thought that crosses his mind. I wait for him to share. When he doesn't I poke his arm.  
"What's so funny?"

"Nothing….it is just…I'm glad Loki agrees you shouldn't be with anyone else but him."

"Really now?"

"It means I officially have his permission to chase away any would be suitors."

"You can't be serious Thor. You were already doing that anyway. Remember the girl at Starbucks?"

"Ahhh yes." I had taken the twins with me to get coffee. Some woman thought I was amazing because apparently being a normal guy out with your kids is sexy. She tried hitting on me and promptly got Thor's latte, 'accidentally', of course on her shirt. It was hot by the way. I stare at the letter a few more minutes then smile myself before finally putting it in my pocket.

"Hey you two cut it out! This isn't funny! Clint!" Sam's floating around the kitchen courtesy of Nat who can't stop giggling even with her hair covered with cake and other things I don't want to guess. Ro is laughing while sitting on Tony's shoulder who keeps encouraging Natty to spin Sam around. Maybe they're getting over their fear of using magic around me.

"Should you intervene or I?" Thor asks.

"How about we let Sam suffer a bit longer. He did sell your limited edition God Of War PS3." On accident but still.

"That he did." The big guy frowns at the memory. He takes his video games very seriously. "Spin him faster Natalya!" He shouts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well one more chapter to go after this. This chapter takes place after the beginning of the story. I didn't feel like reworking that chapter into this one so if you need a refresher as to what happened it was basically Clint got injured in the very beginning trying to protect his son and the last voice he hears is Loki's. This is the aftermath of that incident. This chap is definitely M ;)

**_I Dream Of Loki_ **

**_Chapter 11: A Reunion_ **

I fucking hate this. Why do I keep ending up unconscious? Let's see what do I remember. Ahhh yes. Some assholes tried kidnapping Roman. I tracked them to that warehouse where I proceeded to let emotion cloud my judgment which is also how I ended up shot trying to save my son. He said he prayed to 'Dad'…Loki…Fuck. He and Natty have been told to pray to Thor should an emergency ever come up. It's been helpful. But I never told him to pray to Loki. What would be the point? He wouldn't be able to answer. I wish I could wake up. It feels like I'm just floating around here. Suddenly I'm standing on the ground, in a huge room.

"So we finally meet." My head snaps to the right where Loki is standing, hands behind his back with an amused smile on his face. Except he's not my Loki, he's the other one. The one I used to dream about. He looks a little thin and I can tell he hasn't slept in a while. "We haven't seen each other in some time." I haven't dreamt about this Loki for a few months now, at one point I was seeing him every few days. I never realized he could see me too. He never gave any clue that he did. I take a step towards him. Then another. And another until I'm close enough to touch him. His eyes follow me the entire time, the smile gone.

"Loki."

"Clint." Even the way he says my name is different.

"You've been able to see me too? Thought it was a one way street."

"Hardly. I often wondered why I was plagued with dreams of another Hawkeye. You hate me in my world. Yet in yours-"

"I love you." There's a moment of silence as he studies me then gives a nod. "Maybe if you tried being nice…" He outright laughs at that.

"I have no time for that," He dismisses the idea with a wave of his hand. "It's too late."

"It's never too late."

"Your optimism is beginning to annoy me."

"I'm serious. Whatever you've done there…can't you just stop? No one is forcing you to. I saw you locked up once." Loki turns his head away.

"Once I get rid of those Avengers-"

"But you won't. If they're anything like the ones from my world, it won't happen. We don't give up easily."

"So you expect me to?" I sigh and try to figure out how to frame my words. This is it. My chance to reach him and I really don't want to screw it up.

"I expect you to stop being an ass." He raises an eyebrow. "No one says you have to be the bad guy Loki. You're planning something now aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well just stop. You obviously aren't happy."

"And what would you have me do?" He retorts as he runs a hand through his hair and pushes off the wall. "I am not the same as your Loki."

"I know that but you don't have to do this. Isn't there anything at all you've ever wanted to do?" I watch him as he begins pacing. "And ruling Earth doesn't count." He laughs a little then says,

"Actually I've always wanted to travel to different galaxies, learn new spells, see new things…"

"So do it."

"Leave just like that?"

"Yeah. What's stopping you?"

"Nothing." Loki whispers as if only now realizing this.

"There you go," I grin in satisfaction. He strides over to me. The look in his eyes is different as if there's hope where there was none before. He traces my nose, runs a thumb over my mouth then runs his fingers through my hair.

"I could make you mine."

"You could try," I smirk.

"I can."

"But you won't." He probably could try to take me but I know for sure that he won't. There's something in his expression. "You don't want to hurt me and kidnapping me would definitely qualify as doing that." At first I think I'm wrong when he doesn't respond but then he takes a step back.

"I want to see them." I already know who he's referring to. Without hesitation images of Natalya and Roman pop up. All my memories of them. He looks through them all, sometimes he'll laugh but mostly he just studies each one. When he finishes he turns back to me. "For some reason I think this will be the last time we see one another." He glances at another image of Natty and Ro chasing each other. "Though my own life has not been one of enjoyment recently, I have taken joy in watching yours."

"Will you take my advice?"

"Yes. I tire of fighting. Of running." Loki smiles. "Worry not. I will leave your Avengers alone."

"Take care of yourself Loki."

"And you take care of them," He gestures to the images. "It is interesting how hearing your words has changed my mind so easily when Thor has been spouting basically the same thing for years."

"Maybe you needed to hear it from someone else. Beside Thor can be kinda annoying." He steps forward, places his hands on my shoulders and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you," He whispers as he and the room disappear.

My eyes snap open. I instantly recognize the room I'm in as part of the medical unit on the Helicarrier. Besides the machines hooked up to me, it's quiet. God that was stupid to rush after Roman with no plan but I guess when it comes to my kids sometimes I don't think straight. Slowly, I sit up and begin pulling the attachments off my body then sit for a few minutes with my legs dangling over the side. Running a hand through my hair, I look around. Besides the machines and bed I'm on, there's a chair in the corner with my favorite duffel on it. I glance down to see a button for calling the nurse. Fuck that. I want my kids and I want to get out of here. When I finally manage to get to my feet, the first thing I do is head for the bag. Inside are a change of clothes along with sneakers, my favorite purple hoodie and my cell. I change, pull the hood over my head and place the bag over my shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Natasha stands there with arms crossed.

"For a walk?'

"That's why our doctors hate dealing with you. You never listen to them, never stay as long as you should…the children are safe by the way."

"Where?"

"With Barney. He met up with us here after he found out you'd been shot."

"Roman wasn't hurt or anything?"

"No Clint. That was stupid of you."

"I know."

"You had no plan. You didn't tell us where you were going. It's only because of the tracking beacon in your ID that we even knew where you went. Loki was furious of course-"

"Wait…what?!" Loki's not here. What the fuck is she talking about?

"Oh. Roman said you blacked out just as he appeared. Odin released him from his sentence. He was with Thor on the Helicarrier when he heard Roman's prayer." She glances at her watch. "There was some problem with Dark Elves that Thor asked him to help with. They should be back soon."

"Tasha you're not fucking with me are you?"

"I'm not." I never imagined that Loki would be freed so soon. I'd always thought the next time I saw him I'd be on my death bed or something as equally dramatic. That means when I heard his voice as I was passing out I hadn't imagined it. "Sunk in yet?" Natasha is giving me a rare smile.

"Probably not until I see him."

"You going to wait here?"

"No." The more I think about it, the more nervous I'm becoming. What if he changes his mind once he sees me or what if he met someone else while on Asgard all this time? It has been a few years.

"Stop it. He still loves you Clint, probably more than ever. He held you the entire ride back, Thor had to talk him into even letting our doctors look you over. Goldilocks-" Everyone calls Thor that now not that it bothers him. He loves it for some reason. "-has hinted that he may be mildly obsessed with you now." I can't stop the huge smile that breaks out on my face. I pull Natasha into a huge hug then move to the door. "Where are you going?!"

"Tell him I'll be at his place!" I race out the room, ignoring the ache in my shoulder. It only takes me a few minutes to get a ride back to New York. Even while chatting with the other agents on board, I can't stop thinking about Loki. I need to stop or I'll drive myself crazy. By the time we get to the city I've calmed down enough that I can get to his penthouse without my heart going crazy. I drop my bag on the floor and sit down against a wall once inside. I never thought I'd see him again now my mind is going into overdrive thinking of how he might of changed and what he'll think of me. I gaze around the living room. The place doesn't look lived in. Even though he left me the keys I never moved in. If I wanted to get away I'd come by here. Mostly to be alone. Sometimes I'd let Natty and Ro come with me. They'd go through all his things, especially his library. They never played in here though, it's like they had a sense of awe that this is their Dad's place. We've been here so often that a lot of the people in the building know us by now. I wonder if I should call Thor so he can let him know where I am.

"You're obsessing Barton," I mutter to myself and pull out my phone dialing Barney's number. He picks up instantly.

"Jesus Clint! I KNOW they didn't release you."

"You talked to Tasha?"

"No, I'm your brother you idiot. I should know you pretty well by now."

"How are the kids?"

"Good. They're currently giving my girlfriend an interrogation."

"They did that to Jane once."  
"Don't remind me. Anyway I'll bring them to you tomorrow. Get some rest."

"Got it."

"You won't will you?" He sighs dramatically "I don't even know why I try anymore."

"See ya Barton."

"Bye Barton." Almost as soon as the call is over another one comes through.

"Yeah Tony?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Where are you?" I throw back.

"We got called on a mission. Hey give that back! It's not even on the market yet!"

"Tony?"

"Fortunately no."

"Loki." My Loki

"Yes little bird." I don't know what to say. It's one thing to dream up all this shit, all the things I want to say but never thought I'd be given the chance. It's quite another to actually be able to say it and the words won't come out. In the moment everything goes out the window and the only thing I say is,

"Come home." There's a sharp intake of breath but no reply. Before I can say more Tony is back.

"What did you say to him? He was out of here faster than Pietro when our meetings end."

"Did he do his teleport thing?"

"I did." My head snaps up to see Loki standing above me. He looks the same, except for how dirty he is. His clothes are a mess, especially his shirt which has quite a few rips in it. His hair is also a mess and he's sporting a cut above an eye. But he's still sex on legs. If anything all of that has only amplified it. He studies me for a second then begins walking around the room.

"Clint? He must be there because you aren't saying anything," I forgot about Tony. Too busy watching Loki. Is he looking for something? I watch him go down a hall. "Look there's something you should know."

"Yeah?"

"His favorite Disney princess is Elsa." I can't stop the laugh that comes out. "I'm serious Hawkguy. Natty got him to watch Frozen yesterday. Hasn't been the same ever since."

"But Elsa is technically a queen." I only know this because Natty is going through her Disney princess stage at the moment. If I have to listen to that soundtrack one more time…

"She started as a princess," Loki answers without missing a beat as he walks by me down another hall.

"See! Told you! Its nothing to be ashamed of. Thor has a thing for Cinderella though I prefer Tiana myself. Gotta go. Hill is looking for me and she knows my usual hiding spots." After he's gone I put the phone on the floor next to me and wait. Minutes later Loki returns and he doesn't seem happy.

"It doesn't look lived in." What doesn't? Then I realize he's been checking to see if I moved in while he was gone. I frown.

"Because it's not. I'd come here sometimes to be alone or with the kids but I couldn't live here."

"Your apartment is no where near large enough to raise children and despite having their own rooms at the Avengers house you never stayed for long periods."

"Loki…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Clint do not play games with me." He snaps. "Why would you raise our children there and not here? I left it for you."

"Because…"

"That is not an answer."

"Because you weren't here, okay?!" I yell. Loki's mouth shuts at that. "I couldn't live here without you. Visiting is one thing but actually moving all of our stuff here is something else entirely. To me it would've meant I was moving on and that was it. We'd live here, the years would go by and I'd never see you again, you'd never meet our kids face to face." That outburst causes the pain in my shoulder to start. I should've asked Natasha about how serious it was or at least looked over my chart. I let my head hit the wall. "I know it sounds stupid," I whisper. "But I couldn't live here without you." I blink and in the next second he's on one knee next to me with one of my hands in both of his. He kisses each finger.

"I apologize for putting you through this. I have so much to make up to you."

"It's fine Loki. I missed you if you can't tell."

"And I you my little bird." Loki kisses my hand. "My heart." He kisses the other. "My love." Another is placed on my forehead. "My everything." He catches me wincing and manages to get me out of my shirt so he can see. A finger gently goes over the bandage on my shoulder.

"Did they catch those guys who grabbed Roman?"

"No."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I killed them."

"Oh." He's still staring at the bandage. "Fury must not have been happy."

"He was not but when I threatened to kidnap you and run off to the far reaches of the universe he backed down. Couldn't be without one of his best agents."

"Awesome bluff." Loki looks up at the comment.

"Who said I was bluffing?" When I don't answer, he smiles a bit then turns his attention back to my shoulder. "You should rest. The doctor said it went straight through, missing anything major."

"I don't want to rest Loki."

"Too bad. Once you're in bed I will see to bringing all of yours and the children's things here." When he starts to get up, I grab him by the shirt to yank him down. Caught off guard he puts a hand on the wall above my head for support so that I have to look up at him, which I normally have to do anyway. I tug a little more bringing his ear closer to my mouth. The only thing I can think to say is,

"Fuck me." Loki visibly tenses. Obviously he's afraid of hurting me but at the moment my shoulder is the last thing on my mind. I take matters into my own hands, licking the shell of his ear.

"Clinton," He whispers. I can tell he's trying to decide what to do. When I begin placing kisses on his throat I feel him relaxing.

"Damn it!" The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. I moved wrong and now my shoulder feels like I've been stabbed with my own arrows. That does it for Loki who promptly scoops me up and sets me on the couch. "No bed?" I joke which gets me a classic Loki glare. So much for sex and my dick is still hard. As I'm lamenting my situation Loki returns with water and pain medication.

"Take this. Are you hungry?" I shake my head. He runs a hand through my hair as I swallow the pills. When I'm finished he places a blanket over me. My phone rings.

"Get that for me please." Loki sighs but does it anyway.

"You just talked to him!" Must be Tony. "No I'm not putting him on." I can hear Tony's voice but not the actual words he's saying. Whatever it is really pisses my boyfriend off. He's griping the phone so hard I'm sure he'll break it. "Well you can tell Fury he won't be ready for some time. Was he too afraid of calling himself?" As much as I'd love to watch Loki get into it with my boss, I'm still hard. I haven't had sex since the last time we were together. I haven't wanted anyone else and now that he's here my body is going into overdrive. He's pacing now, cursing in Jotun and just overall looking like he'll rip someone's head off in a few minutes. I need to get his attention. Without shame I unbutton my jeans to wrap my hand around my dick. Loki is practically growling into the phone at this point. Wanting him to see what I'm doing, I push the blanket off. I start off slow. It's been forever since I did this and I don't want to come, at least not if he isn't watching which he still isn't.

"I swear by Odin if he ever tries this again…" Why won't he look? Is he that angry at Fury? I pick up the pace a bit because for some reason watching him while angry is becoming a huge turn on. I didn't want to make noise but I can't stop the sound the leaves my mouth. He stops midsentence, his head turns to me. His mouth opens to speak then closes again. I hear the sound of my phone breaking in his hand. Didn't like it anyway. His gaze is growing darker by the minute.

"It would be nice if you would do this for me."

"You're injured."

"True but I want you Loki. Right now preferably."

"You're sure?"  
"Positive." He's by side in seconds. His hand gently moves mine away. My toes fucking curl when his fingers wrap around me.

"Little bird how often did you dream of this?"

"Too much," I groan. "You didn't?" He leans his head down to bite softly on my ear.

"There wasn't an hour that went by that I didn't desire you, crave you." His hand begins to move faster as he places kisses down my jawline. "All I thought of while off with Thor dealing with those Elves was what I wanted to do you when I saw you. If you are able to walk in the morning then I did something wrong." With that he seals our mouths together and all the longing we had for the other goes into the kiss. I pull him as close as possible while trying to get him out of his shirt. We have to break apart briefly for it to go over his head then our mouths are connecting again. Somehow we both manage to get out of our pants. His lips leave mine to trail down my neck. Each bite he leaves makes me moan louder. I can feel him laughing then he's back to licking down my neck.

"LOKI!" I shout at a particular bite close to where my bandage is. The pain and pleasure is something out of this world. It makes me come without warning.

"That was interesting," Loki mumbles. I can tell he's keeping this for future reference. I pull him into a slow kiss and can feel how hard he is against me. His fingers rake down my sides then suddenly he sits up.

"Loki?"

"I thought of something." Without explanation, he gets up to leave the room. What. The. Hell. After five minutes of waiting I get annoyed. I push off the couch to see what he's up to. I find him in the bathroom running water. It's also filled with bubbles. He hates them. I on the other hand love bubble baths.

"I'm sorry. I thought this might help relax you a bit." I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my forehead against his back. I kiss a couple of spots which causes him to pull me around so that he can get me out of my boxers. Once I'm naked he helps me in then slips off his own underwear. His bathtub is huge with more than enough space for the both of us. He gets in behind me then pulls me backward until my back is against his chest. I lean my head against him. He takes this as an opportunity to begin marking the other side of my neck. As his teeth bite and nip, a hand wraps around me again. With the other hand he uses a finger to push inside of me. My own hand shoots out to clutch the side of the tub.  
"You were with no one else during my absence?"

"Nope," I gasp as his finger moves.

"Positive?" He licks down the trail of marks his teeth have left.

"What kind of stupid-fuck!" He's added a second finger causing me to begin mumbling incoherently.

"I had to ask. I thought Thor might be covering for you. You most likely could have had anyone you wanted."

"Want no one but you Loki." Loki strokes me faster, bringing me to the very edge then stops. "Loookkiii."

"I missed the way you say my name when aroused little bird." Groaning, I pull his fingers out and turn around on his lap so we're face to face. I kiss the cut above his eye before easing down on his dick. "Clint?" He must've caught the pain flash across my face so I have to act fast before he chickens out. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and Avenger, pain is part of the job so I don't focus on it. His eyes get a little darker as I slowly go up then down. His hands on my hips are clutching me so tightly that I'm sure there will be bruising. The pace I set is slow, mostly to drive him crazy. It's interesting to watch Loki like this, knowing I'm the only one who can do this to him. My fingers brush a strand of hair out of his face. Quickly, he grabs my hand to entwine with his then leans up to kiss me. Have I mentioned how much I missed him? I find myself below him now. He managed to switch our positions and is thrusting wildly into me. My free hand is wrapped around his back trying to hang on. We're getting water everywhere I'm sure.

"Loki!" My back is arching and he kisses me again. We come at the same time. He buries his face in my neck as he does, mumbling something in Jotun. I don't know how long we stay like that but my eyes are beginning to close when I fell him pull out of me.

"We're not finished yet little bird."

"Let me take a nap."

"Later." I watch him get out. When he holds a hand out for me I refuse to move. "Get up."

"Make me." Maybe wrong choice of words because I'm soon floating out of the tub and into his arms. I sigh in annoyance yet still rest my head against his chest. "I wish to make love to you once more."

"I can sleep after that?" The way he laughs tells me probably not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnndddddd it's done!

**_I Dream Of Loki_ **

**_Chapter 12: The End_ **

It feels nice laying like this, with Loki draped over me, the arm around my waist is possessive and when I move it tightens despite the fact that he's sleep. Absentmindedly I run my fingers through his hair. As I stare up at the ceiling from where we lay on the floor I think back on last night. He didn't let me rest at all. I can feel my face heating up a bit remembering everything we did. I think we've been here a few days. I have no way of knowing for sure since I haven't had a link to the outside world. Loki doesn't have a TV here and my phone is gone. I probably should get up and start cleaning, smells like sex still. I attempt to push him off.

"Don't," he practically growls into my neck.

"We gotta get up. All we've been doing is fucking. I don't think I've eaten anything in a while either."

"Let's stay like this a little longer," Loki begins placing kisses over my chest. I sigh in frustration and contentment. Part of me wants to just lay here and let him do what he wants but the more logical part knows we've had enough time to do that.

"Loki we have the rest of our lives to do this now get up." He doesn't look happy but he finally gets off me by simply rolling onto his back on the floor. When I try standing, my legs almost give out. "Fuck!" I glance at Loki who offers no help and has a smug smile on his face.

"How bad is it?" When I ignore his question he gets up himself to stretch. "You can tell me little bird." I give him the middle finger. He laughs at my annoyance then finally helps me to my feet. I'm sore. Looking down at my skin I can see bruises. Loki kisses several down my arm. "I love you," Is whispered against my skin.

"I love you too now help me."

"Another bath?"

"No Loki! We're going to clean the house so I can move our stuff here." The smile that flashes across his face is breathtaking and I can't help leaning up to kiss him.

"We should start," Loki says against my mouth. "Before I have you against the wall again." It takes a few hours. We have to clean ourselves first which had me locking the door so Loki couldn't sneak in not that it would really matter if he truly wanted to enter. Then the house came next. Loki went out while I did that to begin getting our things. He said he was only bringing our clothes because he wanted us to buy us new stuff. Whatever makes him happy. Before leaving he magically fixed my phone, allowing me to call Barney to tell him to bring our kids. When the place is cleaned well enough and aired out I sit, which ends up being a bad idea so I just stand, to eat cereal and enjoy the peace that is interrupted fifteen minutes later by Loki and Thor bringing boxes in.

"You got recruited to help Goldilocks?"

"Indeed Clint. I was in the area with two children you might know." From behind him Natty runs in carrying a Belle doll and is wearing a matching dress. She throws her arms around one of my legs.

"Mommy! Uncle Thor got us from Uncle Barney because he said Uncle Barney isn't fit to take care of a puppy. They started yelling at each other and then Uncle Barney went to the bathroom. That's when Uncle Thor took us with him."

"So he basically kidnapped you?" I raise an eyebrow at Thor who huffs and crosses his arms. I hear Loki laughing off to the side.

"Mommy the doctor said you should be resting." Roman usually has more concern for my health than I do.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Children come with me. I want to show you your rooms," Loki tells them. Both run off behind him.

"How 'rested' are you my friend?" Thor smirks.

"Shut up and help me unpack." After unpacking all the boxes Thor is called in by Cap. After putting the last of Roman's clothes away I head back to the living room where Natty is playing on her DS while he uses Ro's.

"I don't understand this game."

"Uncle Thor does. He's the best at Pokemon."

"I'm sure he is." I watch for a few minutes as Loki argues the point of a Pokemon battle when I grab my keys.

"Let's go out."

"To where?"

"You wanted a new telescope Natty."

"That's right Mommy! I forgot. I either want a Celestron Nexstar or a Tasco."

"I think a Tasco would be better for you," When Loki tells her that, her eyes brighten.

"You know what it is?"

"Of course."

"Mommy doesn't," She 'whispers' to him. He nods.

"He isn't well versed in matters such as this."

"I CAN hear both of you! Come on Roman." And so our first day together as a family begins. Buying the telescope is boring as hell but Loki and Natty are completely into it. They debate the two she's interested in leaving me and Roman to sit off to the side practicing lip reading different people. In the end since she couldn't decide, Loki gets her both. Roman suggests we have a picnic. That means Loki ends up shopping for the food while I push the kids around in a cart in the parking lot. Someone called security on us but we ran away before the guy could question us. From there I let Roman choose the park we eat at. It's a small one not too far from our home. After lunch, which for Natty means only eating what Belle tells her to, both begin a game of tag. Loki pulls me between his legs with arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my uninjured shoulder.

"They're beautiful Clint."

"They look just like you."

"Roman has more of your personality."

"I think Natty's going to be a 'Daddy's girl'," I reply.

"Most likely." I can tell he's smiling. In fact most of the day he has been. My phone vibrates, letting me know I got a message. It's from Tony.

"Tony wants us to visit."

"I have no interest in seeing that bumbling idiot."

"I bet you two are secret best friends." He snorts at the thought. His grip on me tightens. Since he's going to be stubborn I'll have to resort to extreme measures. "You know Loki I'm still a little sore. I don't know if I'll be up to taking a bath with you later."

"You're lying."

"Stop being a stubborn jackass."

"Fine," The way he says it makes him sound like a kid. "You will pay for this tonight."

"I'm sure I will. Guys let's go see Uncle Tony!" They both squeal in happiness. A little bit later we arrive at Stark Tower. Tony meets us in the parking lot. Turns out he wanted to test new golf carts his security guys use so he, myself and the kids pretty much spend a good amount of time doing donuts in the parking lot while Pepper and Loki watch, well it's probably more like Loki freaking out everytime the cart tilts wrong. Tony and I take turns driving . Eventually though Pepper has to literally drag him away to a meeting so the next place we go is to a bookstore where Loki and the kids buy a few things. I follow them around playing games on my phone. In the history section Natty gets into a debate with some random guy. I literally have to carry her away from that. By the time we leave the bookstore it's getting dark out and I get a message from Natasha telling us to come to the mansion for dinner. When we get there Nat runs straight for her god mom to tell her about our day. Roman, ever my little shadow, follows me to the kitchen where Pietro is speeding around cooking. Wanda is perched on a counter watching. I pick up my son to hand to her. Lately he's taken a bigger interest in magic and Wanda has been teaching him small things.

"Tony said you guys did donuts in a go cart today," She says.

"He's here?"

"In his workshop. Did you try out the spell I taught you?" Wanda asks Roman who nods.

"Where's his dad?" Pietro has stopped long enough to ask a question.

"I don't know." I turn to see Loki gone.

"Want to try this homemade sauce?"

"Pietro the last time I tried one of your foods I was sick for days. I can't believe you're being allowed to cook."

"Well it was originally Sam's day but he had to help Director Hill with something," Wanda explains as she holds Roman who has completely relaxed against her. We fall into a conversation about where Fury could be hiding since no one has heard about him in months. When dinner is finished everyone gathers in the dining room where I find Loki talking in a low voice off to the side with Tony who hands him something. That's weird but I leave them alone. During dinner he sits next to me but doesn't mention what it was they talked about or what Tony gave him. When Steve starts talking about the time Loki convinced Thor the Loch Ness monster was real, I push it away. All of us are here which is a rare thing nowadays. Even Bruce who had been on some trip with Reed last I heard and Sam who comes in a bit late. After we eat there's an epic game of rock, paper, scissors to see who cleans up. Ends up being myself and Sam and Bruce. By the time cleaning/complaining is done everyone has moved to the living room where Steve has somehow convinced everyone to play hangman, he even has one of those dry erase boards set up. Natty has just guessed the word from sitting atop Thor's shoulders when she says,

"I don't wanna make up a word. Go for me Daddy!"

"Alright," Loki goes up without a complaint. Natty has him wrapped around her finger. Natasha tosses him the marker. He sets it up on the board.

"Is it a phrase?" Sam asks from the arm of the couch.

"A question. That is your only hint." From where I'm standing next to Pietro, I watch them all call out letters. Pietro elbows me hard when the stick figure has all his body parts except one leg.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What was that?" Pietro can be such an asshole. "Clint said he knows the answer!"

"No I didn't!"

"What is it buddy?" Tony asks. I roll my eyes and look at the board. Loki said it was a question. I play around with the letters that are there for a second then say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Will you marry me?" I say quietly.

"What?" Steve shouts from across the room. Holy. Shit. Realization hits me. I look from the board to Loki who sees that it's finally clicked.

"Will you marry me." I say louder. "Loki are you-"

"Yes."

"This isn't part of the game?"

"No." He begins walking over to me. "I was informed this was the only way to truly make you mine. When I was with Thor, we visited an old Dwarven friend who fashioned something for me." Loki pulls out a silver ring with an intricate design of symbols carved into it. It's amazing. "I think the wedding bands look better but this will have to do until then. I asked Stark to keep it safe until I was ready."

"Get on a knee!" Tony shouts. There's agreement from the rest of the room. Loki never breaks eye contact with me as he does just that.

"Let it be known that you are the only one I would kneel for. Will you marry me?" I know at one point I almost married Bobbi but this is different. I waited years to see him again, would've waited longer if that's what it took, now here he is proposing marriage. That's a huge step but then again I hadn't planned on being with anyone else.

"That's a stupid question."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Loki, it's a fucking yes." I'll never get tired of his smile. He places the ring on my finger as all our friends clap and whistle, especially when he kisses me.

"Belle wants to plan the wedding," Natty says from beside me. I pick her up. Loki lifts Roman who had walked up with her.

"Does this mean we'll be together always?" He asks. Loki and I lock eyes. "Always," we say at the same time just as the alarm goes off.

"Speak to me JARVIS," Tony is already on his feet. "Wakanda is requesting your aid sir. Apparently an unidentified group is trying to invade in order to have control over the vibranium found there." "Pietro and Wanda you're going on this one," Steve says. "I wondered why we haven't heard anything from T'Challa. We're leaving!" I hand Natty to Loki. "Be careful my love."

"Aren't I always?" God I love my life.


End file.
